


Two Solitudes（两个孤独的人）

by holicZ



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Canadian Shack, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Murder, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicZ/pseuds/holicZ
Summary: 跳崖之后，Will将Hannibal拖出了大西洋，一路向北，逃亡到了加拿大偏远的Labrador，在那里他们试图建立新的生活。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Solitudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673940) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> The First six chapters was translated by amber510 and originally posted in http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=233753&page=1#pid4347700 ( registered user required).  
> Since I really love this fic, and naturally wish more fellow hannigram shippers can read its latter chapters, I finished the translation of last 10 chapters.
> 
> 如果说e大S1的au文，总是能写得温柔缱绻，爱意缠绵。那这篇post 313，则已经超越了“甜文”的范畴，在我看来，它最好地展现了e大对这两个人物，以及他们之间关系的深刻理解。
> 
> 因此真的特别希望这篇文能被更多人读到，随缘上有翻译，但是断了，觉得挺可惜的，贸然续上了。
> 
> 原翻译amber510，上面贴了地址。我从第七章开始翻译起，遵照amber510太太的习惯，人名保留英文。
> 
> 前情提要：Will和伤重的拔叔一起逃亡到加拿大，目的地是拔叔的一处隐蔽的住所。暴风雪将至，路上又有不少意外。加上拔叔病情加重，两人举步维艰。

**第七章**

 

Will醒来的时候，只觉得口干舌燥，还有一种不甚愉快的感觉，仿佛自己睡梦中一直在往枕头上滴口水。  
  
当然了，不是枕头，除非他的枕头在一夜间骤然变硬，还突然多长了肌肉。口水洇湿的地方是Hannibal的胸口。而他的后脑勺此刻正被一只手轻托着，Will一撑起身，它就自然地落下了。  
  
Hannibal正注视着他。Will抹了抹嘴，低头看着Hannibal衬衫上那一块湿漉的痕迹。“早上好。”他哑声说。  
  
“我一直在等你醒来。”Hannibal说。他听起来又像是正常的他了。经过一个晚上，热度一定已经退了下去。他的目光敏锐而清明。  
  
Will已然觉得自己要被它看穿了，他转开头，“你记得多少事情？”  
  
“我想……足够多了。”  
  
Will坐起身。醒来还不到一分钟，他就已经开始自动寻找Hannibal话里潜藏的陷阱。“足够多”这句话可以意味着任何事情。  
  
“你昨晚一直守着我。”Hannibal说。  
  
“我以为你快要死了。”话语一说出口就变得干涩暗哑，Wil低下头，双手紧紧抵在帐篷的地上。  
  
“你说让我别离开你，这些我还记得。”  
  
“我们该动身了。”Will说。  
  
有什么情绪在Hannibal的脸上一闪而过。他紧盯着帐篷的天顶，手指曲起，弯进睡袋的一丝褶皱里。最后他终于开口问，“下雪了吗？”  
  
“嗯，下了好几天了。昨晚才停。”  
  
“我还记得寒冷的感觉。雪落在我的手上。天空中有亮光。”  
  
“你想要出帐篷，我们就看了一会儿北极光。你——”Will伸手拿起一瓶水，喝了一大口。“你谈到了你的妹妹，谈到了一点点。”  
  
Hannibal没有看他，“我还是觉得很累。”  
  
“你想在这儿再待一会吗？”  
  
Hannibal点了一下头。他的目光看向Will的脸庞，又轻轻划过，转而落到他的胸膛，他的手上。“你会待在我身边吗？”  
  
“我可没打算把你扔在这儿。”Will说。然后他突然明白了Hannibal话语里真正的请求。他看着Hannibal衬衫上湿漉漉的那一块，依然能感觉到那双宽大温暖的手是如何轻托住他的后脑。昨晚，一切都更简单，他们之间的关系也更简单。  
  
Will重新俯下身，躺在Hannibal的身边。他看着Hannibal，就像刚才Hannibal望向他那样避开了对方的眼睛。但这都不重要了。他能够感受到他们之间的羁绊舒展开来，将他包裹其中。他转过头，将自己的脸颊靠在Hannibal的胸前，耳朵抵着他的心口。心跳的声音听上去如此熟悉。昨晚他一定听了整整一夜。  
  
他听到Hannibal从肺部深深呼出一口气。一只沉重的手抬起，碰触他的头发，抚过他的发丝，然后终于安定下来。Will也叹了口气，如释重负。  
  
  
“下个城镇也许会有路障在等着我们。”他说。  
  
Hannibal的手指在Will的发丝间拢紧，“好像出现过——一个男人？”  
  
“嗯，我放他走了。他也许会去报警。我觉得——我觉得我把他吓得够呛。”  
  
“你可以很有威慑力。你也应该如此，那样更适合你。”Hannibal低声说，语声温柔，充满爱意。  
  
“威慑别人并不适合我，只不过是你自己喜欢罢了。”  
  
“我的确喜欢。Will，盛怒时的你是如此美丽，几乎超脱于世间。就仿佛你可以用双眼将人贯穿，或唱起死亡的歌谣，将整个世界一起送入哈迪斯的怀抱。你身上的力量……”他的声音渐小，几不可闻。  
  
“除了它，我身上还有更多东西。”  
  
“我知道，但这是你最害怕的部分。一旦你接受了它，你将无所畏惧。”  
  
“像你一样吗？”Will说。  
  
Hannibal的手在他的发间紧了紧，“我以前一直是这么以为的。”  
  
“现在呢？”  
  
“我害怕失去你。”Hannibal说，“在遇见你之前，我没有什么可畏惧的。我还记得我第一次因为恐惧而心跳加速，那是你看着我在救护车里救下那个男人的时候。我看到你紧盯着我，我那时想，你一定看穿了我曾割开的每一具躯体。”  
  
“但你是想要让我知道的。”  
  
“可并不是那个时候，”Hannibal很快地回答，“那时候还太早。”他没有再继续说下去，他们都回想起了在这之后他为了让Will明白，为了让Will准备好，所采用的各种手段。  
  
Will紧紧依靠着昨晚Hannibal道歉的话语，就好像在风暴里抓紧一根浮木，但他不敢再开口让Hannibal重复一遍了。  
  
他说，“我当时什么都不知道。”  
  
“你那时候在想什么？”  
  
“我那时候想的是你被血浸透的手。还有——”他停了下来，但已经没有理由停下了。不需要再去担心Hannibal的反应。Will可以告诉他任何事情。“我在想你在结束以后会如何碰触我，在我的胸口正中心留下带血的手印。我无法停止自己去想象那个画面。我无法停止渴望。”  
  
“也许在某种意义上，你的确在那时候就明白了。”  
  
Will摇了摇头，“不是的——不是那样的。那和暴力无关。那是——我感觉自己被留下了某种印记。”  
  
“我也是，我也觉得那一刻在我身上留下了某种印记。”  
  
Will抬起一只手，将它放在Hannibal的胸口，那是他曾想象那只带血的手掌会印下的位置：就在喉咙的下方，胸骨的正中央。Hannibal的手覆上他的手。他们都没有动，连呼吸几乎都要停止。慢慢地，Will重新沉入梦乡。他梦见Hannibal将手伸进他的胸腔，温柔地按摩着他的心脏。  
  
  
*  
  
当天晚些时候，Will为两个人准备了吃的。Hannibal不仅坐起身吃了饭，还抱怨了食物的质量，这让Will十分高兴，总不自觉地笑起来，忘了自己脸颊上还有伤口。  
  
“你之前很担心我。”Hannibal说。  
  
“你那时快要死了，我正看着你慢慢死去。”  
  
“你本就想让我死的。”  
  
“我本想要我们一起死。这不一样。”Wil从他的餐盘里抬起头，Hannibal正满怀怨愤地勉力吃着抹上了豆子的吐司。Will又笑了，这一次他小心地只弯起了半边的嘴角。  
  
“但我们没死。现在我们必须活下去。”  
  
Will舔了舔嘴唇，“我想过就在这儿停下来，然后直接向无人的荒野前进。抛下那幢安全屋，抛下一切。”  
  
“彻底消失。”Hannibal说。  
  
“嗯，就这样人间蒸发。”  
  
“雪只会越下越大。”  
  
“我知道，”Will说，“而我们除了剩下的几罐豆子以外什么都没有了。再说这也不是你的风格。”  
  
“我可以适应。”  
  
Will观察着他脸上的表情，“你是认真的。荒无人烟的地方，四处漏风的木屋？没有电，没有自来水？”  
  
“这样的生活自有一番魅力，”Hannibal说，“在自然的法则之下，道德无处容身。没有审判。只有饥饿。”  
  
就像能看到自己胸前的血手印一样，Will能够清晰地想象那样的场景：Hannibal手握一把刀或长矛，击倒那些比他个头还大的猎物，随后是死亡的欢欣，被剖开的腹腔，他的双手滑进猎物的内脏，在澄澈的蓝天下，他露出的纯粹笑容。  
  
“你享受道德和审判的存在。”Will说。  
  
Hannibal此时露出的笑容和Will刚才的想象如出一辙，“同样地，我也享受饥饿和满足饥饿的过程。”他低头看了看他的餐盘，笑容渐渐隐去，“当然是在更正常的情境下。”  
  
“如果你一直抱怨的话，下次换你来做饭。”  
  
“以现在的条件来说，我相信你已经尽你所能做到最好了。”  
  
“我之前开始为狗做饭了。”Will突然说。随后是一阵沉默。他本无意告诉Hannibal这些，它太像是在坦白某种东西了。这就是一种坦白。  
  
“在马斯克瑞特农场之后？”Hannibal说。  
  
“不，在那之前。是秘鲁牛肉那道菜，我看着你制作它的过程，当时的我想——我想这看着也不难。再说我还有……”他停下来，咽了咽，“所有的肉材。”  
  
“我很高兴你没有浪费掉食材。”  
  
“但在那之后，我还是继续在做饭。从我被医院放出来之后，到马斯克瑞特农场之后，再到我遇见莫莉之后。”他笑起来，笑声像是被扼住喉咙一般窒息，“她以为我真的能做饭。为人类做饭。很合理，不是吗？有谁会只为了做狗的食物而学厨艺？”  
  
“你告诉她真相了吗？”  
  
“怎么可能呢？我就一直假装自己真的会。这其实不难，反正我永远也做不了你会做的那些食物，但——当我在为了狗，或者为了她和Walter做饭的时候，我会想到你。”  
  
“你会想到我的什么？”Hannibal柔声问。  
  
Will抬眼看向他，他的双眼正闪动着明亮的光，一瞬不瞬地紧盯着Will，“我在想你现在怎样了。你现在在吃什么。你是否会、会后悔你——”他说不下去了，低头看着他的纸餐盘。  
  
“我从未后悔自首，”Hannibal说，“当时我别无选择。”  
  
“不论何时何地，总有选择，这是你一直在告诉我的。”  
  
“那应该说，我当时只有选择那条路，才能抓住一丝拥有你的机会。而拥有你，是我唯一真正想要的。”  
  
“那现在呢，你想要的是什么？”  
  
“世间所有我想要的，都已在我的指尖。”他向前倾了倾身，指尖轻轻划过Will的手背。  
  
  
*  
  
除了冒着路障的危险前进外，别无他法。如果他们折回去，依然有可能在鹅湾遇到相同的路障。所以他们只能继续往前赶路。  
  
Hannibal已经恢复到能够坐在车的前排了，但他仍然很容易打瞌睡。Will用很长的时间去观察他，他的短发是如何落下，掠过他的前额；他垂下来，抵着胸口的下巴；他环抱的手臂角度有些怪异。Will能够认出这种姿势。它源自长时间被锁困在捆缚衣里。  
  
“谁剪掉你的头发的？”Will说，这次Hannibal清醒的时间相对比较长，能喝上一点水，并转头自顾沿路的景色。  
  
Hannibal伸手摸了摸自己的头，“我想应该是医院的理发师。当然了，我是被绑在滚轮床上的，穿着捆缚衣，带着面具。剪得比我想要的更短一些，但也不算非常糟糕。我想当时那个理发师应该非常紧张。”  
  
“真好奇是为什么哈。”  
  
“他没什么可害怕的。像我说的那样，我当时被压制住了。”  
  
“压制，”Will说，“你总是处在一种‘压制’的状态。你以前和普通人谈笑风生的时候，是不是就如同一直在穿着捆缚衣？”  
  
“Bedelia称呼它为我的——”他停顿了一下，“人皮面具。她后来叫它凡人的帷幕，我想她这么说只是想给我留一点体面，但很显然人皮面具是她真正的本意。这个词组才是她觉得最能形容我的。”  
  
“这句话隐含的意思就是你不是人，不是凡人。”  
  
“并不尽然，”Hannibal说，“这只意味着，她认为我需要隐蔽在某种事物后面，而我只不过是挑选了人类的形态来完成这一目标。至于帷幕的背后是什么，她无法做出评价。”  
  
“但你还是给她展现了帷幕之后的真相。”  
  
“有吗？”  
  
“她是这么告诉我的。她对帷幕后面是怎么想的？”  
  
Hannibal松开手臂，活动了一下筋骨，“Bedelia很了解我，但她不像你那样了解我。”  
  
“我怎么了解你了？”Will害怕继续追问下去，但又无法停下来。他笔直地看着眼前绵延的道路，路旁的松树林，以及将整个世界变成反光板的漫天大雪。  
  
“你了解你亲手塑造的那一部分我，”Hannibal说，“别人不会相信还能存在的那一部分我。”  
  
“那个隐藏在怪物面具之下的人？”Will意图反讽，但话语出口，却显得近乎渴望。  
  
“就像我了解我亲手塑造的那一部分你。”  
  
Will咽了咽，“你没有逼我去杀戮。”  
  
“没有人真的能够强迫任何人去做任何事。我只不过让杀戮在当时的情境看来，是更好的选择。”  
  
在那些时候，杀戮的确看上去是更好的选择。即使是现在，有时也依然如此。他曾想要杀死那个在卡车里的男人。也许他当时就应该杀了他，这样他们现在就安全了。  
  
如果真的这么做了，他知道自己是不会后悔的。他依然能够感觉到红龙温热的鲜血溅到脸上的触感，看到Hannibal的牙齿没入红龙的喉管，还有在这之后Hannibal在月光下伸向自己的手。  
  
一辆拖车在他们身边飞驰而过，溅起的雪块砸向他们的挡风玻璃，雪厚实到Will不得不打开雨刮器将它们扫开。“我并没有感觉到自己有什么选择的余地，”Will说，“如果我要再做一次，我想要感觉是自己在做出选择。不是你的，而是我的选择”  
  
Hannibal点了一下头，没有再开口说话。又往前开了一英里后，Will再转头望向他时，他已经睡着了。  
  
  
在那天下午，他们再一次和现代文明重逢，那是一间价格虚高的加油站。Will将车子停在砂石铺成的停车场，走了进去，内心希望能找到一些新鲜的食物。  
  
在加油站的后面，有一桶皱巴巴的苹果，同样也是价格虚高。Will拿了几个，然后站在冷柜前，盯着里面的啤酒。他的脑海浮现出Hannibal喝灌装啤酒的样子，这让他几乎忍不住要大笑出声。然而玻璃冰柜上他投下的影像却一脸严峻。安全屋已经不远了，他只需要再坚持一小会就可以。  
  
他为苹果和汽油付了钱。收银的女孩一边找零一边问，“打算在这儿过冬吗？”  
  
“也许吧。”Will说。  
  
“如果不过冬的话，别在这儿待太久。很快另一场暴风雪就要来了。怎么每个人都选了个错误的时间来旅游。几个月前这里的景色才是真的美。”  
  
“你们现在还有很多游客吗？”Will说。  
  
她笑了笑，“对我们来说，肯定算多的了。除了你之外，还有个穿西服的男人，一看就从大城市来的。他说他们公司在这儿有拓展活动。什么样的公司会把员工送到这儿啊？他自己看上去对这个安排也不太高兴。”  
  
Will赞同地表示对任何工作来说，跑到这儿来都太远了。他回到车子里，皱眉说，“Jack有没有可能发现你在这儿的房子？”  
  
“当然，任何事情都有可能，但几率不大。这间房子是很多年前，我通过一个皮包公司买下的。FBI至今依然不清楚我的产业范围。”  
  
“加油站里的女孩刚才说镇上有陌生人突然光临，我想要把车停得远一点，然后走过去确认一下。”  
  
Hannibal点了点头，“离房子四分之一英里之外，有一个伐木场。我们可以停在那里。” 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**第八章**   
  


通向伐木场的白色小径穿过松树林。Will站到路虎车的车顶上，用手遮在眼睛上方往前看，但他看不到房屋，也见不到任何人的踪影。  
  
“从这儿往西走就是了，”Hannibal说，“在此之前，你会先遇上一片没什么遮蔽的山坡，一旦翻过它，如果屋子里有任何人在留意的话，你就会被直接发现。”他抬起手，轻轻放在Will的手臂上，“小心一点。”  
  
Will几乎要说出口了，他想说不如放弃吧，抛下那幢木屋，抛下Jack在如此偏远的地带依然能找到他们的可能性，直接起身离开，找个别的地方。但当他望着Hannibal，他面前的这张脸庞灰暗而疲惫。Hannibal需要休息，而不是在几百英里的砂石路上继续颠簸。  
  
“我会小心的。你在这儿等我，好吗？”  
  
“好。”  
  
“说好了，”Will说，他抓紧Hannibal的手腕，直直地看向他的眼睛，“不要来找我。”  
  
“即使我觉得你急需帮助？”  
  
“即使那样，不，尤其那样，不要靠近屋子，直接离开。”  
  
“我会等你，直到你回来。”  
  
Will看着他疲倦的脸。他想世界上不会再有第二个人让他能感到这样的切近。他自己在镜中的投影都时常像个陌生人，但他总是能认出Hannibal。  
  
记忆中的一个片段突然浮现。“Alana说那晚的农场，你曾经承诺过要救下我。”  
  
“我的确承诺过，”Hannibal说，“无论是那晚，还是今后。”  
  
不管这句话对Hannibal来说有着怎样的含义，对Will来说，它是能意味着一些什么的。Will转过身，开始穿过雪地往前走。直到自己的身影被松树掩住之前，他都能感到背后Hannibal凝视的目光。  
  
即使是在大雪里行进，从伐木场到安全屋的四分之一英里地也花不了很长时间。较陡的山坡上，积雪化开了一点，凝结成被冻住的表面，只要他一步步小心前进，这些冰面坚硬到足以支撑他的体重。当他来到最后一个山坡的时候，刚刚好能看到对面屋子的尖顶。  
  
Will俯下身，趴在一颗低矮而歪斜的松树旁，往木屋的方向看去。他什么都没看到。没有人居住的痕迹，没有脚印，没有车辆。就只是一片空茫的雪地和树林，以及正中央的木屋。一张床、生好了火的壁炉、自来水。上一次他好好清洗自己还是在蒙特利尔。他感到皮肤有些发痒。  
  
但他依然趴着，静静等在冰冷的雪地里。他不知道自己究竟在屏息等候着什么，直到他终于看到了：玻璃或金属制品上一闪而过的明亮反光。双筒望远镜、狙击枪、车的挡风玻璃。究竟是哪个已经无关紧要了。无论是哪一种，它都不应该出现在木屋后的树林中。  
  
Will重新后退，滑下山坡，站起身开始缓步跑向伐木场的方向。还没等他跑出十步远，他就听到了背后追赶的声音。  
  
他转变方向往北面跑去，想要引他们远离Hannibal。一路上，他的双脚踩碎了脚下的薄冰，冰冷的空气在他的肺部灼烧。因为总窝在车上和帐篷里，他的肌肉已经有些发紧，全身的淤伤也一起发作起来。而且就算他能逃过去，他们也只要在之后循着雪地上的脚印就能找到他。  
  
他气喘吁吁地停了下来，靠在树上思考对策。没有喊叫声。只有轻声的低语。他能听到厚重的靴子踩到雪上的声音，以及低声的指令。他们正试图绕到前面包抄他。  
  
他再一次转变了方向，绕去木屋的后方，内心希望能在那里设法偷到一辆车。但很快他就被一块藏在雪中的树根绊到了，狠狠地扭伤了膝盖，一时间忍不住吃痛地喊出声。  
  
“在那儿，”有人说，“你听到了吗？”  
  
Will能够听见他们的呼吸声。他不知道他们是不是把自己错认为了Hannibal，也不知道他们是否已经得到许可，可以直接击毙目标。他咬紧牙关，继续沿着一排已经被雪埋了一半的石墙往前跑，绕进了屋子的后院。他的双手已经冻到发麻，双脚也快要没有知觉，膝盖以下的部分已经被融化的雪水浸得湿透。  
  
屋子的后面满是脚印。Will从石墙上翻了过去，他的脚印终于隐匿在了这一片狼藉之中。他弯下腰，压低身体往前跑。树林的边缘就在不远处，他们的车一定就在那里，藏在树木之间。  
  
他穿过后院，又一次翻过了对面的石墙，然后全力奔跑，直到终于跑进树木的阴影中。他急促地喘息着，喉咙里火辣辣的，开始往眼前的山坡上攀爬。他的双脚在结了冰的雪面上直打滑，只能紧抓住一根根树枝将自己往上提，连带掌心也被磨破了皮。终于，他登到了坡顶。  
  
Jack和一群全副武装的探员，正在坡顶边上等着他。  
  
“你好，Will。”他说。  
  
“你好，Jack。”  
  
“天气不错。”  
  
“我见过比这更不错的时候。”Will说。  
  
“让我们进到屋子里，好好聊一聊吧。”  
  
“……那就却之不恭了。”  
  
  
*  
  
他们把他带进了一间房间，房间在木屋靠后院的那一面，没有窗户，房门上着一把锁。  
  
他和Jack坐到了两张折叠椅上，Jack安排手下去拿咖啡过来。他看着Will，从鼻腔里深深地呼出一口气，“我们找到了Dolarhyde，”他说，“Zeller检测了他喉咙上的牙印，和资料里Lecter的牙齿记录对得上。”  
  
“是‘Hannibal’，”Will说，“Jack，他以前也是你的朋友。不是光称呼他的姓就可以抹杀掉这段记忆的。”  
  
Jack脱下了手套，抱紧双臂。才几天过去，他看上去苍老了不少。“Will，到底发生了什么？”  
  
“Dolarhyde在悬崖边的房子那里找到了我们，他用枪打中了Hannibal，然后又用刀刺伤了我的脸，”他指了指自己脸上已经被融化的雪弄得湿漉漉的绷带。“还有我的肩膀，他原本的计划是想要像转变他之前的受害者一样，转变Hannibal。”  
  
“你杀了他。”  
  
“那是正当防卫。”  
  
“Lecter——Hannibal把他的喉咙咬掉了。”  
  
“然后我补了刀。”Will说。把这一切都告诉Jack让他有一种焦躁不适的感觉。他不应该说这些的，他应该将脑海里储存这段记忆的房间紧紧锁上。那个时刻只属于他，只属于他和Hannibal。  
  
“在这之后呢？”Jack问。  
  
Will艰难地咽了咽，他能尝到胃液和鲜血的味道。他不能告诉Jack他们落下悬崖的事，不能告诉他自己是如何紧紧拥抱着Hannibal一路下沉。  
  
“然后我们就离开了。”他说。  
  
“你曾经告诉过我，你想和他一起逃离。所以这一次他是终于说动你了吗？”  
  
Will没有出声。  
  
Jack倾过身，“你知道你失踪后，你的太太给我打过多少个电话？”  
  
Will颤了颤，低头看着自己的鞋子，以及在它们旁边融化的那一小滩雪水。“你是怎么告诉她的？”  
  
“我告诉她，你很有可能已经死了，我当时也希望你是真的死了。”Jack顿了顿，Will能够感觉到对方正在小心斟酌他的用词，“我们知道你和Hannibal落下了悬崖。我们在那下面打捞过你们的尸体。”  
  
Will依然没有回答。  
  
“你还戴着你的婚戒，”Jack说，“你想要我跟她说什么？”  
  
“你想跟她怎么说，就怎么说，Jack。你可以和她说任何话，只要它得帮助你得到你想要的。”  
  
Jack倾身向前，双手支在膝盖上，面无表情地盯着他看了几秒。然后他拿出手机，开始拨号。  
  
“别。”Will说。  
  
Jack一言不发地将手机递了过来。Will本想直接挂断，但铃声很快就被咔哒一声响打断了，他听到了Molly的声音，从小小的扬声器里传来，显得遥远而微小。  
  
“你找到他了？Crawford探员？在吗？”  
  
Will闭上双眼，抬起手将电话放到耳边，“Hi，”他说。  
  
“你——是你。是你吧？”  
  
“是我。”  
  
Molly哭了起来。Will看向Jack，对方至少还有一点起码的底线，知道这时候该移开目光。Will想自己现在胸口翻涌着的情绪，是否就是Hannibal决定动手杀掉某人时所怀抱的那种杀意。但如果是Hannibal，他会认为自己的行为无可指摘，Will却办不到。  
  
Jack拿起手套，离开了房间。  
  
“别哭了。”Will放柔了声音，但一样于事无补。  
  
“我没哭，你这个混蛋。”Molly抽噎着说。  
  
“那就好，我也没哭。”他抬起一只手按在眼睛上，强压下刺痛的泪水，“Molly——”  
  
“你会回来吗？”  
  
有那么一瞬间，Will无法呼吸。他喉咙里的结打得太紧，让他几乎忘了该如何吞咽，忘了肺部要如何工作。一瞬间，那里所有的空气都像突然变成了铅弹，从里到外都炙热而灼痛。  
  
“Will？”在说出他名字的瞬间，Molly的声音颤抖了，但很快就又变得坚定清晰。“你不会回来了，是不是？”  
  
肺部重新松开，他深吸了口气，“不，不。我不会回去了。对不起。”  
  
“我也是……对不起。”  
  
“告诉Walter，我很抱歉，或者——或者就告诉他你认为最合适的话。”  
  
“我会告诉他真相。”Molly说，“我想我已经学到教训了。如果我告诉你我们的狗——”  
  
“不管怎样，我早应该料到的，早该预见到这一切。”  
  
“是Lecter吗？”  
  
他不知道她这句问话的意思是什么， _是Lecter像驱使猎犬一样驱使红龙来杀我们？还是是因为Lecter你才离开？_ 但事实上，无论哪一种都不重要了。  
  
“是的，是他。”  
  
“到底发生了什么，Will？Crawford探员给我看了悬崖边那座房子的照片。”  
  
胸中燃烧着的对Jack的怒火变得越加冰冷，“我以为我可以一次解决掉他们两个人，Hannibal和红龙。”  
  
“这不是你的工作，”她说，“你不杀人。”  
  
他紧盯着对面木墙上的纹路，“犯罪思维，还记得吗？”  
  
她咽了咽，“那只不过是句玩笑。”  
  
“我知道，我知道，”他能听到房门外人们走动的声音，“你想要回戒指吗？我可以把它交给Jack。我会签任何你需要我签的文件。”  
  
“你会进监狱吗？”  
  
“不会，”他说，“我不会进监狱。我要离开了。”  
  
“和Lecter一起吗？”  
  
他于一瞬间意识到，Jack在这之前已经为她演练过这一场谈话。这才是他离开房间的原因。Jack，还有一屋子陌生人，他们都在门外监听着这一段最私密的对话。  
  
“只是离开而已。”他说，终于在这一刻感到彻头彻尾的寒意。  
  
“你难道不害怕他会追杀你吗？”  
  
“Hannibal已经死了。红龙的枪打中了他，就在两天前，他死了。”Will说，“你不用再担心他的存在了，没有人需要担心了。”  
  
他挂了电话，将它放在地板上。  
  
  
Jack重新回到了房间，“你知道我们都听到了。”  
  
“我知道。”Will说。  
  
“是真的吗？他死了吗？”  
  
“我会做正式的笔录的。我现在是被捕了吗？如果是的话，罪名是什么？”  
  
“你被留在这里，是为你的自身安全考虑。”Jack说。  
  
“既然这样，有吃的吗？”  
  
Jack定定地看了他一会，“我会去安排的。”  
  
他又一次离开了。Will往后靠在椅背上，等待下一个时机。  
  
  
五分钟过后，Zeller遛进了房间，在背后轻轻关上了门。他看着Will，咬紧了下巴，背紧紧抵在门上，“你会告诉Jack吗？”  
  
“这房间已经被装了窃听器，你是知道的吧？”Will说。  
  
“你觉得是谁帮他装上去的？”  
  
“你，还有Matthew Brown，你俩应该联手开个兄弟会，”Will顿了顿，“既然你刚才这么问了，我猜你也还没有把我的事告诉他。”  
  
“我不能到现在才跟他说。我会丢掉饭碗的，丢饭碗可能都算轻的了。”Zeller抬起双手抓紧自己的头发，“一开始我就应该告诉他的，要不然我也不会惹上这些麻烦，Lecter会直接被关回牢里，Price也不会误以为我喜欢捆绑。”

  
Will眨了眨眼，“什么？”  
  
“他到我那边为我解绑的时候，我总得解释一下吧！而且很显然他不知道是你给他打的电话，所以我只能告诉他这事儿和性-癖有关。”  
  
“然后他信了？”  
  
Zeller耸了耸肩，“要么是他相信我了，要么就是他不想在我穿着内衣一脸崩溃的时候审问我，就为了这一点，就算他后来总不停地给我发一些奇怪约会网站的链接，我也会永远感激他的。”  
  
“哦，”Will摇了摇头，不打算再继续这个话题，“好吧，你们是怎么找到这个地方的？”  
  
“你在公路上威胁过的那个男人后来报了警，然后警察又联系了我们。我们在这个地区搜寻了一圈，排查所有在Lecter入狱前被人购下，此后无人居住的偏远住宅。符合条件的房子并不多。我们还派了其他人在另外几个地点蹲守，但Jack认为这一间是几率最大的。”Zeller终于抬眼看向Will，“他认为Lecter会喜欢有壁炉的房子。”  
  
“会吗？”  
  
Zeller耸肩，“反正那的确是个很不错的壁炉。”  
  
“Hannibal已经死了，Jack跟你说了吗？”  
  
“他说的是，你声称他死了。”  
  
“你看到他的伤口了，”Will故意转开了目光，“他在蒙特利尔的时候开始发烧，这之后病情就越来越严重。”  
  
“他的尸体在哪儿？”  
  
“我把他留在树林里了。现在估计已经被别的什么动物拖走，吃掉了。这结局听上去挺公平的，不是吗？”  
  
Zeller紧紧盯着他，然后摇了摇头，“不，你在说谎。”  
  
一般情况下，Will撒谎的技术是很好的。然而现在的问题是，他根本不想说谎。更糟的是，他甚至不确定自己是否应该说谎。他不觉得自己做过的事有什么不对的。而他知道这样的想法有多危险。  
  
“我们要在这儿过夜吗？”他问。  
  
“是的，他们正在楼上为你准备房间。”  
  
“你知道Jack现在做的事是不合法的，对吧？我不是一个逃亡的罪犯。我承认我和Hannibal一起离开了犯罪现场，但那有可能是处于被他胁迫的情况下。没有你作证的话，他没有任何证据能证明我做过违法的事。你觉得他还会让我叫律师吗？”  
  
“这得由Jack来决定。”  
  
“是啊，如果明早我还被留在这儿的话，我们再来看看他会怎么说。但到时你可能就不想在场了。因为我可能会告诉他一些让你难堪的事。”  
  
Zeller把双手插进口袋里，转身踢了一下墙。他踢得不是很重，脚趾擦过墙面又弹了回来。“去他妈的，”他低下头说，“你到底想要什么？”  
  
“我想要一个机会，仅此而已。从现在开始，到明天早上，就在这段时间内。”他想起Hannibal的承诺，他不知道他会在那里等多久，“越快越好。这不止是为了你好，我的消失对任何人来说都是最好的结果。”  
  
“消失，你和他一起？永远不出现？”  
  
“彻底从人间蒸发，”Will说，“你不会再听到我们的任何消息。”  
  
“我不作保证。”Zeller说，他打开门走了出去，又一次从外面锁上了门。  
  
*  
一个探员带着Will上了二楼，将他关进了一间卧室里。窗户已经被钉子从外面封死了。他可能可以想办法从这里出去，但闹出的动静估计不会小，很容易引起门外探员的警觉。所以他只是安坐在床上，开始等待。  
  
奇妙的是，他的心境很平和，脑海里一片静谧无声。一个多小时就这么过去了。  
  
之后有人为他送来了食物：一杯咖啡，一块三明治，一袋坚果。坚果的袋子已经被打开了，他在里面发现了一根细细的、柔软的塑料片。看上去好像是从某种塑料盖子上割下来的，也许是特百惠的塑料杯，也许是咖啡罐头。他皱着眉，开始吃起了手边的三明治。这很显然就是他所要求的机会了，至少Zeller是这么想的。  
  
吃了几口后，他想明白了：这件卧室的门上没有锁门的插销。当然不会有了，这间屋子本来就不是为了看管犯人或防范他人的入侵而建造的，因此只会配备最简单的室内门锁。他们一定是拆下了房门把手，将它反过来从外面上了锁。只要一张信用卡，或任何类似的物件，就可以打开它。当然了，门外一定还会有人看守，整间房子也很可能到处都是FBI的探员，但他已经得到他想要的了：一个机会。  
  
他先吃完了三明治和坚果，又喝光了咖啡。之后他留神细听，但门外一片寂静。如果外面的看守是面朝着门的话——这可能性不大，他应该是倚在门上，或者坐在门外背靠着门。  
  
Will深呼吸一口，将门锁撬开了，然后猛地打开门。门外没有人。  
  
这出人意料的景象让他震惊到一时间停住了脚步。走廊对面的门里传来抽水马桶冲水的声音，一个男人从厕所里走了出来。他和Will面面相觑。  
  
Will转身飞奔起来，同一时间那个男人也开始大声呼喊。Will两步一个台阶地跑下楼梯，落地时脚下一个打滑，差点半跪下来，但很快他就站起身，继续冲向大门。  
  
另外两个探员从别的房间匆忙地跑出来，想要挡住他的路。Will把其中一个男人的头往墙上狠狠一撞，然后回身踢中了另一个男人的膝盖，在他弯下身时又冲肋骨补上了一脚。男人的枪从手里飞了出来，滑落到地板上。Will一把抓起它，再次往前跑。  
  
门外的车道干干净净，空无一人。他们一定还在试图诱捕Hannibal。Will穿过车道，径自往对面的树林中跑去。他可以听到他们在背后追赶的声音。还是之前的老问题：雪上脚印留下的踪迹。  
  
这一次他抢占了先机，但是寒意从四面八方袭来。每跑一步，他的肩膀就火烧一样地疼。不止一次，他被隐藏在雪中的树根绊倒在地，又手忙脚乱地起身。  
  
他在往伐木场的方向跑，但这样是不行的，他必须找到其他的路。  
  
他没法指望Hannibal会一直等着他。但无论他嘴上如何说，他也同样想象不出Hannibal会就这样丢下他独自离开。之前在木屋里，他一直担心自己临时牢房的门会被突然打开，然后他会看到Hannibal站在门外，就好像那晚的马斯克瑞特农场一般，面色阴沉，浑身浴血，散发着可怖的气场。  
  
他从林间的小径岔开去，往树林边上跑，差点猛地冲进一条小河里。清澈的河水还没有完全结冰，依然流动着。他紧紧盯着它，大口呼吸，任由凛冽的空气在肺部燃烧。他抬头看了看上方的树，如果他的脚印在这里消失的话，他们可能会顺着河水寻找他的踪迹。  
  
他抓住最靠近地面的树枝，将自己撑了上去。他们越追越近了。人声回荡在整片被雪覆盖的林地间。他抓住头顶的枝丫，脚踩上另一根树枝，小心地向另一颗树上靠过去。随后他猛地一跃，紧抓住了对面的树干。  
  
他们很快就要追上他了，他甚至可以看到他们的身影。他本想再多跳两棵树，这样至少能和他的脚印拉开一些距离，但时间已然不够了。他向下一颗树那里跃去时，双脚打了个滑，虽然及时抓住了头顶的树枝，但他受伤的肩膀承受不住这样的拉力。一阵剧痛下，他松开手掉了下去。  
  
“Will，站住！”是Jack的声音。  
  
Will没有多想，他转过身，举起枪，扣下了扳机。Jack往后踉跄地退开几步。他的肩膀中弹了，就在当年他举枪打中Will时一样的位置。  
  
Will可以看到血花在空中绽开，还有Jack不可置信的脸庞。他让枪从冻到麻木的指尖落下，然后转身向小径跑去，他现在什么都不想再想了，只想尽全力回到Hannibal的身边。  
  
最后他终于从通往伐木场的岔路口那里跑了出来，一边剧烈地喘着气，一边从林间往外望去。天地间只剩下他自己的呼吸和心跳声，肩膀上传来的疼痛让他感到一阵阵的晕眩和恶心。  
  
从伐木场那头的路上，一辆越野摩托车冲了出来，在靠近树林边缘的地方停了下来。Will瞪着它。骑手摘下了他的面具。  
  
“我在等你。”Hannibal说。  
  
“这从哪儿来的——”Will懒得把话讲完了，他接过Hannibal递过来的头盔和背包，飞快地爬上去坐到了他的身后。  
  
从背后不远处，传来人们大声喊叫的声音。  
  
“抓紧了，低头。”Hannibal说。他直接驰离了主路，向树林间进发。


	3. Chapter 3

**第九章**

 

最开始的十秒钟，Will还试图想要探头看清他们前进的方向，但很快一根树枝就迎面冲他砸来。这之后他就不再抬头，抓紧了Hannibal的外套，又伸手紧紧勾住Hannibal的肩膀和胸口，一路上他们飞驰过一个又一个障碍物，速度不曾稍减。  
  
他坐直身体，抬眼从Hannibal的肩膀上方望过去。无尽的树木向他们冲来。当他们纵身飞跃过一块岩石时，摩托车在空中跃高了足有三英尺，然后才重重地落回地面，车胎不断地打着转。肩膀上传来的疼痛让Will咬紧了牙关。他们几乎没有减速，森林在两旁飞快掠过，模糊成一片。背后追赶的人声慢慢变得越来越遥远。  
  
Hannibal用一种让人难以置信的速度在林间飞驰，每一秒钟Will都做好了迎头撞击的心理准备。而当这种心理准备一再落空的时候，他又一次冒险探头看了眼周遭的环境。Hannibal在树木间游刃有余地穿梭，如同在佛罗伦萨或巴尔的摩的街道上漫步那样熟稔于心。他或是抬起前胎，跃过路上的种种障碍物，或是轻巧地绕过它们，最后他们笔直驰进了一条浅浅的溪流，飞溅起的冰冷溪水泼洒向他们的脚踝，这感觉几乎像是持续了好几个小时。  
  
慢慢地，他们裤子和鞋子上的水都结成了冰，但Will觉得这些都没什么。Jack可以一路追他们到这里，但现在他肯定追不到这么远了。  
  
最终，他们慢慢减速停了下来。彼时正值日暮西垂，周围的雪地被夕阳照成了一片玫瑰般的粉红。Hannibal整个人趴在摩托车的把手上。Will的手轻轻放在他的背上，“你感觉如何？”  
  
“不太好。”  
  
“要换我来开吗？”Will问，尽管他并不太确定自己能胜任这项任务。至少他肯定没办法像Hannibal那样，在高速行驶的同时还能不撞到任何障碍物。  
  
“没有汽油了。”Hannibal说。  
  
“哦。”  
  
Will松开了Hannibal的外套，收回自己已经被冻僵了的双手，摇摇晃晃地翻身下了摩托。他弯曲了几下膝盖，确保它们还能支撑得住自己，然后转身检查起了背包里的内容。至少包里还有帐篷，所以他们还不至于彻底玩完。背包的底部用钩子挂着一个睡袋，他把帐篷支起来，把睡袋展开，放进了帐篷里。  
  
“别生火。”Hannibal说。  
  
Will抬头看了看夜色将临的天空，“好吧。”他说。  
  
在内心的深处，他不得不思考到底哪种情况更糟糕：被抓住，还是被冻死。这之后，天气只会越来越冷的。  
  
  
*

  
Will从混乱不堪的梦境中醒来时，外面的天还是黑的。他和Hannibal挤在一个睡袋里，Hannibal又一次从后面环抱住了他，依然深陷在睡梦中，呼吸轻而缓。Will在睡觉前检查过Hannibal的伤口，一路狂突猛进的骑行看来对伤口的愈合有害无益。  
  
从睡袋里钻出来，Will走出帐篷小解。仰起头，大片大片的雪花落到他的脸上。整个天空就好像一个被剧烈摇晃过后的玩具雪球。那辆侧躺在地上的摩托车，已经有一半被雪覆盖住了。  
  
他回到帐篷里，重新钻回睡袋中。Hannibal的手臂再次攀上来，搂住了他的腰。Hannibal的鼻子轻轻蹭着他的后颈。Will闭上了眼睛。在黑暗中，他的眼前又一次浮现出了Jack震惊的脸庞，耳边依旧回荡着那声枪响。  
  
从今以后，再也没有回头路了。  
  
  
*  
  
“我的判断是错了吗？”Hannibal说。  
  
Will蜷身紧靠在他身边，盯着四周在晨光照耀下的绿色帐面，一下下地缓慢眨着眼。“不，你做得没错，我们必须得逃走。”  
  
“他们可能还在找我们。”  
  
“这片区域太大了。他们不可能一直找下去。”  
  
“也许等春天来了，他们会找到我们的尸体。”Hannibal说。  
  
“他们不会在这儿找到的。来，起来吧。打好包，我们就可以出发了。”  
  
Hannibal没有动，“要去哪儿？”  
  
“我们需要找到更合适歇脚的地方，能挡风、能让我们生火。还需要更多的食物。”  
  
“那你想去哪儿找到这些东西呢？”  
  
“东海岸，我们向东海岸前进。”  
  
要去东海岸可能还要在条件严酷的荒原上走上好多天，但他们谁都没有开口说破。雪还在下。风越刮越大，在帐篷的四周发出一阵阵呼啸。Hannibal脸上的神情显得越来越遥远。  
  
Will慢慢伸出手，捧起他的脸颊。Hannibal眨了眨眼，将注意力重新集中到Will身上。  
  
“最坏的情况是什么？”Will说。  
  
“我们会一起死。”  
  
“对，所以你又有什么好担心的呢？”  
  
Hannibal依偎一般将脸凑得离Will的手更近一些，半闭上了眼睛。他没有回答。  
  
Will注视着他的脸庞，“你在生病的时候说了一些话。你说天很冷，你不知道在那儿的会是谁。”  
  
“有时候，过去比现在更切近。不论过去多少年，有一些联想和记忆始终历历在目。”  
  
Will犹豫了一下，他的眼前出现了一片更阴暗、更茂密的森林，厚厚的积雪上，有一个孩子走过的脚印。“当时你觉得在那儿的会是谁？”  
  
Hannibal转过脸，将它埋进Will的掌心，这一次他完全闭上了双眼。他依然什么都没有说。  
  
Will没有强求。他还记得在马斯克瑞特农场的那个晚上，Hannibal温暖的手心覆上他的脸颊。那时的Hannibal浑身是血，弯下腰来注视着他。Cordell正在旁边的地板上哀嚎。  
  
他伸出手将Will的额发往后抚平，犹豫了一小会后，才去探寻他的脉搏。那一刻，Will在他的眼睛里看见了恐惧。  
  
“我应该跟你走的，”Will说，“在解决掉Mason之后，我们那时应该一起离开。”  
  
Hannibal看着他，缓缓地眨了眨眼，也许是惊讶于Will如此轻易地承认了这一点。“你当时想要惩罚我。”  
  
“不够的，不可能够的。所以又何必呢？”  
  
“在情感的需要面前，逻辑和实用主义都无用武之地。像他们说的那样，心有所向。”  
  
“我的心想看着你被困在监狱里，”Will的拇指轻轻抚过Hannibal凸起的颧骨，手掌往下，掌心环住了他的侧颈，“我想看着你经受所有零零碎碎的羞辱和失态。”  
  
“你最后也的确见到我了。我是否足够失态？”  
  
Will摇了摇头，“它们无法动摇你，从来没有任何事情可以动摇到你。”  
  
“那也许你会更愿意成为亲自囚禁我的看守。我可以向你保证，那样一定能动摇到我。”  
  
Will短暂地想象了一下。Hannibal穿着捆缚衣，脸上戴着口钳，动弹不得，任他摆布。他垂下了他的手。有极短的一瞬间，Hannibal侧过脸继续追随着那份温存，但他很快坐直身，看向了Will。  
  
Will没有试图给出回答，只是径自钻出了帐篷，走进了外面的冰天雪地中。  
  
  
*  
  
他们一起在雪地里走了一整天，从朝阳初升，到夜幕彻底降临。黑夜里，Will靠触感摸索着搭起了帐篷。他们吃了一罐豆子，然后迅速地沉入梦乡，在睡袋里紧紧相拥，交换着彼此的呼吸。  
  
第二天早上，Will醒来的时候，Hannibal在离他三寸不到的地方凝视着他的脸。“你现在幸福吗？”Hannibal问他。  
  
“现在为了一杯咖啡，让我杀人都可以。”Will哑声说，“你就不能拿上一罐速溶咖啡吗？”  
  
Hannibal的目光一寸寸滑过Will的脸，从眼睛到嘴唇，从肩线的弧度，到他紧抓着睡袋边缘的手，“你肩膀上的伤更严重了。”他说。  
  
“我从Jack那里逃出来的时候扯开了伤口。”  
  
“让我看看。”  
  
“你现在什么都做不了。”  
  
“让我看。”  
  
Will妥协了。他们是撑不到东海岸的，他们都很清楚这一点。所以说真的，他们有的是时间，又有什么可着急的呢。  
  
Hannibal收集了一些树枝，生了火，在吃光的空罐头里放进一些雪，搁在火上化开。伤口上干掉的血结了痂，整个消毒清洁的过程痛到让Will不得不捂住嘴压抑叫喊。他闭上眼睛，像是又回到了佛罗伦萨，乞求Hannibal不要迷晕他，不要伤害他，不，不，求你了……  
  
他侧了侧身，半是晕眩半是心虚。其实就算是在当时的情境下，那种感觉也不是全都那么糟糕的。  
  
“Will？”  
  
“继续吧。”  
  
Hannibal把纱布贴好。Will重新穿上衬衫，套好了外套。然后他伸出手臂环抱住了自己。“在佛罗伦萨的时候，”他说，“你为我买了那件衬衫。那不是你的衣服，它完全符合我的尺寸。”  
  
“没错，你那时穿的裤子也是。每件都是。我订做了一整个衣橱的衣服。”  
  
“你那时真的认为——”  
  
“我只是心存希望。”Hannibal说。  
  
  
*  
  
他们又走了一整天，中途停下来生了火，加热了更多的豆子，然后继续前行。当天傍晚，Hannibal开始撑不住了。尽管他的步伐依然均匀而平稳，既没有放慢速度，也没有提议再休息一会，但Will注意到了他低头紧盯着眼前两英尺地面的样子，他的眼中一片空茫。  
  
“很痛吗？”Will说。  
  
“还可以承受。”  
  
“要到怎样的程度才可以让你无法承受？”  
  
“我从未体验过让我不能承受的肉体疼痛。也许当年Mason能够帮助我发现我的极限，但我很怀疑他是否能真的成功。”  
  
“你还能继续坚持多久？”Will问。  
  
Hannibal抬起一只手，又放了下来。“直到我的身体彻底垮掉为止。如果伤口不再度感染的话，在这个天气下，按这个速度，也许可以再坚持两天。”  
  
到了当天中午，天又开始下起雪了。他们在纷纷扬扬的雪中跋涉向前。按Will的估算，他自己也撑不过一天了。即使和Hannibal紧紧相拥，裹在睡袋里，他也无法摆脱早已渗入骨髓的寒意。他们的储备食物也快要见底了。  
  
Hannibal停下了脚步，碰了碰他的肩，“你看到了吗？”  
  
Will在飘摇的大雪中眯起眼细看，在一个山丘的腹地里，他看到了一块暗影。“那是山洞？”  
  
“如果山洞比较深的话，待在那里会比帐篷里更暖和。”  
  
“值得一试。”  
  
他们艰难地向那个方向走去。路上他们又找到了几把干瘪的树莓和一些野蘑菇。Will开始考虑起了打猎的事。如果他们能找到可以容身的地方，一个比帐篷更防水防风的区域，如果他能设法打下一头野鹿——他们也许没办法坚持到冬天结束，但至少可以争取到一点喘息的时间，一点生存的机会。  
  
他们爬进了山洞，Will点起一根火柴，用手拢住它举高细看。山洞的顶很低，也不平整，高度不足以让一个人站立。盘绕的树根钻进了岩石缝隙里，垂落在山洞的岩壁上。这里面的确要更暖和一些，虽然也没有暖和太多，但能够挡风这一点已经和室外有了很大的区别。  
  
Will让Hannibal吃下了树莓，然后转身走出去寻找柴火。  
  
那一晚，他在洞口和他们之间的空地上生了火，吃下了热乎乎的蘑菇、豆子和面包。那种渗到骨子里的寒意也终于开始消退了一些。Will几乎感受到了希望。  
  
之后他们任由火堆继续缓慢燃烧着，躲进了山洞的更深处，铺开睡袋一起钻了进去。Hannibal的背紧贴着Will的胸口，轻轻发出一声满足的叹息，仿佛Will家某只准备入睡的大型犬。  
  
“你为我买了一整个衣橱的衣服，也为我准备了开脑颅的锯子。”Will说，“你当时知道你会用上哪一样吗？还是说，在我拔出那把刀的瞬间，我已经替你做出了决定？”  
  
Hannibal沉默了一小会，“是我们一起决定的，不是吗？在那时，你不知道当你看到我，你会做出怎样的选择，我也不知道当我见到你，我会怎样做。”  
  
“当我开船行进在大西洋上的时候，我会想起你。”Will说，他低下头，轻轻把额头靠在Hannibal的肩膀上，“我经常想起你。”  
  
Hannibal抬起手，和Will环抱着他的手掌相交叠。他没有开口问Will他想的是什么。Will对此很感激。那晚，当他陷入睡梦中时，他几乎感觉到了温暖。  
  
  
*

  
Will醒来的时候，鼻腔里充斥着一股动物的腥丑味。他听到了粗重的呼吸声和湿漉漉的咔哒声。那是牙齿在金属上碾磨的声音。有个壮硕的黑影正从地上的锡罐头里舔食他们昨晚吃剩下的晚餐。  
  
稍稍抬起头，他可以看到那个东西就横在他们和洞口之间。他咽了咽，轻轻用一只手覆上Hannibal的嘴巴，另一只手捏了捏他的肩膀。“有熊。”他在Hannibal的耳边说，声音低到他自己都不太能听见。  
  
Hannibal抬头看了一眼，然后极为小心地慢慢拉开了睡袋的拉链。“别动。”他低声说，“如果我们运气好的话，它会睡着，或者就这么离开。”  
  
“如果运气不好呢？”  
  
“除非万不得已，不然不要跑。它们的行动非常迅速。”  
  
Will点了点头，说实在的，他现在的状态也不是很适合和一头熊赛跑。  
  
他们静静等待了一会，看着熊在已熄灭的火堆附近转悠。然后它站立起来，嗅了嗅洞中的空气。在Will眼中，它看上去是如此巨大。他只在以前去野外钓鱼的时候看见过几次黑熊，但体格这么大的熊他还是第一次见到。随着一声好奇的叫声，它开始向他们的方向走来。  
  
Will下意识地屏住了呼吸，但他很快又强自让自己重新吸气。毕竟如果要逃跑的话，他需要储存足够的气息。那头熊的身体挡住了整个山洞的通道，从洞顶一直遮到底部。带有麝香味的浓烈气味弥漫在空气中。它拖着脚一步步走近，就停在他们的面前。  
  
突如其来的一击是如此迅猛，以至于Will还没有反应过来就被它横飞过来的爪子击中了身侧，整个身体随之飞了出去，狠狠撞到了山洞的石壁上。冲击的力道让他一瞬间无法呼吸，头部重重砸在凸起的一块岩石上，他的眼前一黑，紧接着视野里开始冒出星星点点的白色光斑。  
  
Hannibal发出一声怒吼，熊也随之嚎叫起来。Will试着站起身，但依然感到天旋地转。又是一阵光闪过，这次要比眼前的光斑明亮得多。是Hannibal，他从火堆中抽出了一根树枝，一股橙色的火焰冒了出来。他将它挥向熊的正面，同时另一只手一把抓住了Will的手臂。  
  
Will勉力站起身跑了起来，任由Hannibal拽着他冲出山洞，飞奔进了大雪中。那头熊也跟着追了出来。Hannibal用手中带火的树枝击中了它的脸，它发出的嘶吼听上去一如人类的哀鸣。  
  
他们不停歇地向前狂奔了许久。背后已经没有了追赶的声音。事实上，四周的整片森林都笼上了一层诡异的寂静。最后，Will跪坐到了雪地中，将Hannibal也一把拉了下来。  
  
“休息一下。”他喘着气说。  
  
他们气喘吁吁地靠在一起，Will的额头抵着Hannibal的太阳穴。他们现在什么都没有了，没有睡袋，没有食物，没有帐篷。只有彼此。  
  
Will试图冷静思考，但他的脑袋和身侧一阵阵地发疼。他伸手进衬衫里摸了摸，手抽出来的时候，上面沾满了血。Hannibal轻轻拉了拉他的手腕。  
  
“只是擦伤而已，”Will说，“还是脑袋那一下更严重。”  
  
于是Hannibal将他的头抱在怀里，小心翼翼地用双手摸索着可能有的伤口。Will无助地靠了过去。他很想睡觉。但如果在这里睡着，他们就再也醒不过来了。  
  
也许这样也没什么不好。  
  
“没有流血，”Hannibal说，“我也没有摸到凹陷。你的视觉有没有问题？会头晕恶心吗？”  
  
“我没事。”Will说。  
  
Hannibal退开了一点距离，皱着眉注视着他，但他们之间的距离依然近在咫尺。“我亲眼看着你撞上去的，那一下的力道可不小。”  
  
“我没事。”  
  
“Will——”  
  
他离得那么近。Will只需要微微偏过头就可以碰触到。  
  
“我真的没事，”他抵着Hannibal的嘴唇轻声说，“我发誓。”  
  
然后他吻了上去，嘴唇干燥而柔软。  
  
嘴唇相触的瞬间，Hannibal僵住了。他埋在Will发间的手紧了紧，但另一只手依然小心地环在Will耳朵上方，那里被撞出来的肿块还在热辣辣地作痛。  
  
他们交叠的呼吸在四周凝成了白气。Will没有再进一步。他感觉自己就像一只发条被上满了的玩具，终于在这一刻被放开，彻底放松下来。  
  
他只是靠在那里，任由两个人的鼻子轻抵着。如同当年开着船行驶在大西洋上一般，他的内心平静而安宁。那是一种知道自己该去往何方的安心。  
  
  
Hannibal咽了一下，然后深呼吸一口气，“如果你意图将这个吻作为最后的浪漫告别，那我有一个坏消息要告诉你。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我闻到了木头燃烧的味道。我们的死期也许要再推迟一会儿了。”  
  
“可能就是我们之前生的火堆。”Will说。  
  
“不，比那要更新鲜。就在北边。”  
  
“我刚才那么做，不是因为我以为我们快要死了。”  
  
“那是为什么？”Hannibal说。  
  
Will舔了舔他干涩的嘴唇。任何事，他再次提醒自己，他可以告诉Hannibal任何事。“因为你刚才在碰触我。我喜欢那种感觉。我一直都很喜欢。”  
  
“一直？”Hannibal的口气就好像他突然失去了呼吸。  
  
Will点了点头。他注视着Hannibal的嘴唇。他想再吻他一次，但不是在现在。他们必须出发了。他把手按在Hannibal的肩膀上，借力起了身。Hannibal没动，依然半跪在他的面前，仰头看着他，眼神就好像在看着世间某种不可思议的奇迹。  
  
Will拉过他的手臂，将他拽了起来，“走吧。在哪个方向？”  
  
Hannibal深吸了口气。他指了指具体的方位。他们一起向那里走去。

 

*

他们来到了一片被雪覆盖的湖水旁，在湖边的空地上伫立着一间小小的木屋。木屋的外墙上挂着雪鞋。一小段木制的台阶从门前的雪地通往窄小而歪斜的门廊，其中一块木板已经破了。灯光从一扇孤零零的窗里透出来，窗上雾气弥漫，屋顶的烟囱正向外冒着烟。  
  
Will和Hannibal对看了一眼，Will走上破旧的台阶，敲了敲门。无人出来应门。过了很长一段时间后，里面才传来了木地板被踩动的响声。门被拉开一道缝，从里面钻出了一根来福枪的枪管。  
  
“你们他妈的是什么人？”一个声音说。  
  
“我们迷路了，已经徒步走了两天。我的朋友受伤了。我们能进来吗？”  
  
门缝里探出来一张人脸，灰白而凌乱的胡子，硬挺的鼻梁，还有一双锋利的眼睛。男人紧盯着Will，“退后一点，”他说，“走下台阶，让我看看你们。”  
  
Will后退几步走到台阶下，回到了Hannibal的身边。他向两旁举起双手，摊开手心。男人从头到脚审视了他们很长时间，目光似乎在Hannibal身上逗留得尤其久。Will由衷希望那只不过是自己过度被害妄想产生的幻觉。  
  
最后，男人终于点了点头，往后退开一步，放下了手中的来福枪，“好吧，进来吧。但是对这儿的期望不要太高。还有，我以前是皇家骑警，所以别想捣什么鬼。”  
  
最后这句话让Will紧张了一下，但他们实在没有别的选择了。一进门，小屋里扑面而来的暖意让他们瞬间如释重负。房间一角，一个火炉正往外散发着热量。几盏煤油灯和散落在四周的蜡烛照亮了整个木屋。空气中有食物的香气。过去整整两天，他们一共只吃了两罐豆子和四片面包。  
  
“你们得坐在床上了，”老男人说，“我只有一张椅子。”  
  
他们肩并肩地坐了下来。火炉上正煮着某种炖好的汤，男人为他们盛了一些。他们都大口地喝了起来。Hannibal垂着肩，俯下身捧着碗，手紧紧捏着勺子。Will想要再检查下Hannibal的伤口，但他不想勾起男主人的好奇心。  
  
“我叫Frank。”男人说。  
  
“Will，”他们握了握手，Will冲着Hannibal点了下头，“他是Harry。”  
  
Hannibal和Frank也握了下手。  
  
“你们俩从哪过来的？”Frank说。  
  
“我们在附近野营，迷路了，之后借宿在一个山洞里，醒来后发现有只熊在边上。”  
  
“这个季节嘛，就是会发生这样的事，”Frank说，“行，有什么话我们早上再说。你们来之前我正好要去睡觉了。我去给你们拿点毯子来。”  
  
在火炉温暖的庇佑下，就算要他躺在光秃秃的岩石上，Will也可以迅速地睡着。虽然还在担心Frank也许会知道或怀疑些什么，但他的意识只勉力清醒了三分钟，之后就飞快地陷入了梦乡。  
  
夜里他只醒来过一次，旁边的Hannibal坐直了身，紧盯着漆黑的前方。Will牵过他的手臂，将他重新拉下来，“没事了，”Will低声说，“我们没事了。”  
  
“Will。”Hannibal轻声说，就好像在提醒自己想起些什么。  
  
“我就在这儿，哪儿也不会去的。”  
  
Hannibal侧过身，重又躺了下来。Will也翻了个身侧躺着，从背后紧紧搂住了他，一如之前他们一起挤在睡袋里那样。  
  
此刻，即使只相隔几英尺，也觉太远。Hannibal伸出手握紧了他的手臂，没有再松开。  
  
  
  
*  
  
Will再次醒来的时候，屋子里的光线依然很昏暗。唯一的光源来自火炉。借着火光，他看了看木屋的四周。Hannibal仍在他的身边沉沉睡着。四处不见Frank的踪影。  
  
Will努力让自己的呼吸保持平稳，让心跳保持镇定。Frank可能是去外屋上厕所了，也可能是去打水，任何事都有可能。他打开门，来到破破烂烂的门廊上。天色虽还未亮，但曙光正带领世间万物褪去黑暗的外衣，披上一层深灰色的面纱。  
  
Will能够辨认出昨晚自己从门廊走回台阶下的脚印。另一对脚印，应该是Frank的，通向了旁边一间小小的木棚。在清晨寂静而清冽的空气中，Will能够听到无线电广播传来的嘶嘶电流声。  
  
他迎着寒风，悄无声息地走了过去，在木棚的门边站住脚。他的心跳变得平稳而缓慢，他的大脑一片空茫。  
  
木棚的里面，Frank正从一个频道切到另一个频道，他得到的唯一回应只有时而尖锐刺耳时而沙沙作响的杂音。“有谁在吗？”他说，“有人能听到我吗？紧急情况，我这边有一个出逃的罪犯——”  
  
Will推开了门。  
  
Frank的来福枪被横放在了桌子上，他一把抓起来，转身将它对准Will。他看上去很冷静，和Will此刻的心境一样。“往后退，贴到墙上，手放到我可以看得见的地方。”他说，他又一次伸出手去切换广播上的按钮。  
  
Will俯身冲过去，一把抓住他的大腿，将他拽了下来。无线电广播当啷一声从桌上摔到了地上。Frank用来福枪的枪托猛地击向Will受伤那一侧的肩膀。一瞬间，剧烈的疼痛贯穿了Will的手臂和胸腔。他勉力用左手抓住了枪托，将它用力推开。枪声随之响起。  
  
在木棚如此狭窄紧密的空间里，炸开的枪响让人一阵阵地耳鸣，他和Frank都不自觉地使劲晃了晃昏沉的脑袋。Frank向后一屁股坐到了地上，像挥舞木棍一样挥枪砸向他。Will侧过身，堪堪躲过一击，然后又一次扑向了对方。这次他四肢着地，稳稳骑在了Frank的身上，趁机紧抓住Frank的脑袋，将它狠狠砸向地面。一击过后，身下的Frank就不再动弹了。  
  
下一秒，门被猛地推开，Hannibal站在门口，低头看着他们。他的一只手上拿着菜刀，另一只手上拎着把斧头，气息很急促，初升的朝阳将他呼出来的白气染上了一层淡淡的金粉色。  
  
“他认出你了。”Will的声音很沙哑。这是他今天开口说的第一句话。好吧，一大早，连句早安都还没说，他就已经把一个男人给打晕过去了。  
  
“早上好。”他补充道。  
  
“早上好。”Hannibal说，“他死了吗？”  
  
Will慢慢转头重新看向Frank，他摸了摸，找到了对方还在跳动的脉搏，“没有，他还活着。”  
  
“接下来呢？你想怎么办？”  
  
Will低头看向Frank一动不动的脸庞。他知道答案只有一个。他们绝不能让他离开。而就算有足够的装备和力气继续前进，他们也做不到就这样把他留在这里。同样地，他们也不可能把他关上一整个冬天。无论对Frank，还是对他们而言，这就是最后的终点线了。Will忍不住回想起了高速公路上的那辆卡车。如果当时他能顺从自己的心，把那个男人杀了，那他和Hannibal现在早已安然无恙了。  
  
“我可以替你动手。”Hannibal说。  
  
Will摇了摇头，“帮我把他弄到外面去。”  
  
他们一起把Frank拖到了雪地里。Will的心跳得越来越快。他的脖子、腋下和手心都沁出了汗珠。Hannibal找到了一根麻绳，他们将Frank双脚绑起倒吊在了门后的树上。在寒风中，他的头部离地面只隔着一英尺的距离，身躯随风不断晃动。  
  
“刀。”Will说。  
  
Hannibal把刀递给他。Will蹲下身，注视着Frank的脸，听着麻绳在风中吱呀作响。  
  
“如果告诉你能让你好受一点的话，他的后脑上有一个撞击的凹陷。”Hannibal说，“如果得不到及时的医疗救助，他的大脑会留下永久的损伤。”  
  
Will也不知道这是否能让自己好受一点。毕竟Frank脑袋上的凹陷也是他亲手砸出来的。他摸了摸Frank的喉咙。那里的皮肤非常温暖，他的脉搏很缓慢。Will伸出手将刀口抵在那里。  
  
Hannibal的手轻轻放在了他的肩膀上，“把他转个身，从背后来，不然你全身都会被他的血浸透。”  
  
“我不知道我能不能办得到。”Will说，他现在仿佛重新回到了被熊袭击后的那个时刻：头脑晕眩，周围的世界迅速暗淡，不断倾塌。最后只留下某种恶心而黏腻的感觉。眼前浮动着一个个白色的光点。  
  
“如果你不想动手的话，你可以把他留在这儿。这个天气，加上他倒吊的位置，还有他头部受到的创伤，他很有可能等不到再次恢复意识就会死在这里。”  
  
Will闭了闭眼，再一次觉悟到自己将要做什么。努力咽下翻涌的苦涩胃液，以及某种不断攀升的灼烧感，他把Frank翻转了个身，让他面向树干，将刀横在他的喉咙上，然后用力地往里一割，再将刀口往旁边一拉。  
  
Frank的身体像一尾被拉上了岸的鱼那样痉挛了一下。鲜血喷涌而出，沾满了Will的双手，温热而浓稠。最后的脉动持续了好几秒，血一股股喷射在粗糙的树干上。然后，一切就都结束了。  
  
Will缓缓转过头，看向Hannibal，但他只能盯着Hannibal抿紧的嘴唇，没法再让自己的视线往上移了。他将手中的刀捏得更紧了一些。  
  
“告诉我该怎么做。”他说。  
  
他知道该怎么做，他以前也动手处理过死掉的野鹿，一样是将它高高挂起，让血自然流尽，这样内脏就可以很方便地从躯体里掉落出来。这就是为什么叫内脏（offal）的原因。先掉下，再跌落。但他依然想要得到Hannibal的指引，想要在自己站起身，割开Frank的衣服时，能感受到背后Hannibal的体温。  
  
“你知道他们的名字吗？”Will说，“你的那些受害者们，你的那些猎物。你肯定知道的。当你切下他们的肉的时候，你会像这样想起他们吗？”  
  
“如果现在这样想Frank，会让你觉得无法承受的话——”  
  
“现在说的不是我。”Will语气尖锐地说。  
  
Hannibal抬起双手，搭着Will的双肩，那是一种让人稳定下来的碰触。“是的，绝大多数情况下，我知道他们是谁。但当我在处理尸体的时候，我很少会想起他们，更不会想到他们的名字。多半时候，我会去思考我计划中的菜谱。至于这其中的过程，那只是一种规律的日常工作，能让我的身心得到放松。”  
  
放松。Will将刀尖抵在Frank的肚脐之下。他咽下突然涌上来的唾液，有那么一瞬间，他甚至觉得自己可能要吐出来了。这本不算什么的。他见识过太多比这还要血腥的场景。但他还从来没有自己亲手做到这种程度。即使是对Randall的尸体，也没有。当时Hannibal承担了大部分的解剖工作。而彼时Will也还能够将自己做的一切都归结为抓住Hannibal的必要手段。  
  
好吧，最终他还是抓住他了。  
  
他垂下肩膀，闭上眼睛，用力将刀插了进去。  
  
Hannibal的手心覆上了他的手背，“不要切得太深，你不会想要把肠子捅破的。”  
  
就这样，他被Hannibal的手牵引着，握紧了刀往下划去。从Frank的胃部开始，一路到他的胸骨。鲜红色的刀口让人触目惊心。比起死亡本身，这样的切割能更迅速地将一个人类个体消弭成某种动物的肉类。Will深吸了一口冰冷的空气。  
  
Hannibal从他满是鲜血的手中接过刀，将Frank的心脏挖了出来，“有一个传统，当猎人杀死他的第一个猎物后，他需要咬一口它的心脏。”  
  
“这不是我的第一个，”Will说，“甚至不是我的第二个，或第三个。”  
  
“你说过，你想要你的下一次杀戮是你的选择。这就是你的选择了。你第一次完完全全自主做出的选择。”  
  
Will看着他手中鲜血淋漓的心脏，“十五岁的时候，我父亲的朋友也像这样试图让我咬一口野鹿的心脏。我告诉他让他去死吧。回家路上，我的父亲笑话了我一路。”  
  
Hannibal眼角微微皱起的纹路透着暖意，“那如果我来下厨做给你呢？”  
  
“如果你来做的话，我会吃的。”  
  
他们一起把Frank吊得更高了一些，以免被路过的野熊够到。Will紧盯着面前的尸体，眼里浮现出另一个被吊到半空的人，那些在烛光中闪闪发亮的玻璃翅膀。  
  
“我们要回一趟山洞。”Hannibal说。  
  
Will眨了下眼，注意力重新被拉回了现实，“什么？为什么？”  
  
“山洞中还留着我们的医疗用品。我们得趁脚印还在的时候马上动身。如果再下雪的话，我不知道我还能不能找到那里。”  
  
Will点了点头，“好，可以。你做饭，我去。”  
  
“不，我们一起去。两个人会更安全一些，而且可能的话，我还想再看一眼那头熊。”  
  
“你说真的吗？我很确定我是一点都不想。”  
  
“以一头黑熊而言，它实在是大得异乎寻常了，真是一头雄伟美丽的生物。”  
  
“很好，你可以打个电话给皇家骑警，跟他们好好夸一夸。”  
  
“别那么赌气，Will。”  
  
  
  
他们又吃了一些Frank昨晚剩下的炖汤，等到天光大亮后，他们就立刻出发了。这一次他们走得很慢，路上Will忍不住走神想象起了未来一段时间的生活：更多的食物，温暖的炉火，干净的衣服。木屋里甚至还放着一个小小的金属浴缸。当然不是用黄铜制成，而是用锡做的，但它依然将Will的思绪带回了过去，带回了佛罗伦萨。  
  
他们经过一片凌乱的雪地，那是昨天他和Hannibal相拥着跪在一起的地方，就在这里，他吻了Hannibal。  
  
“你曾想要带我和Abigail去意大利，你当时想象中的情景是怎样的？”Will问道。这是一路上他开口说的第一句话。  
  
Hannibal的脚步顿了一下，但很快又恢复了平稳的步伐。“我以为我们会在一起。我也希望我们能继续一起杀戮。我当时正在试着帮你过渡到那样的生活。”  
  
“一起住，一起杀戮，一起烹饪。我们三个人。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“这就是我们之后要一起做的全部事情了吗？”Will问，“你和我？”  
  
Hannibal小心地跨过一块被雪覆盖的石头，他的眼睛一直盯着前方的脚印。“我那时有意想要得到的，就只有这些。如果你很想知道的话，我对你并没有产生过旖旎的性幻想。”  
  
“那不旖旎的呢？”  
  
Hannibal没有开口。他们一起翻越过一颗倒在路上的大树。当他们都爬过去后，他停住了脚步，一只手撑在树枝上，另一只手紧按着他侧腰的伤口。他的脸上没有什么表情。“在那个时候，我是纯粹从一种美学的角度，去思考我们在一起的生活的。”  
  
“我都不知道你这话是什么意思。”Will说。  
  
“在我的脑海里，那就像一系列的油画。你的笑容，你沾满了鲜血的双手，餐桌上的晚饭。Abigail会喝着杯中的红酒，而我坐在羽管琴旁为你们演奏。我只描绘出那些我想要看到的生活细节。那是一种很不成熟的想象。”  
  
“没有我们两个在丝绸床单上翻滚的画面？”Will不管不顾地说。  
  
Hannibal看了他一眼，“Will。”  
  
“怎么？你可以全程指导我如何将一具尸体开膛破腹，但我们却没法谈这个话题吗？”  
  
Hannibal叹了口气，“没有，在那时候，我还没有很明确地想过和你做爱。”  
  
“那时还没有。意思是你之后有。”  
  
他们继续在沉默中前行，直到终于能够看到前方积雪中黑沉沉的洞口，直到Will以为他不会再得到Hannibal的回答了。  
  
“是的。”Hannibal说。他快步往前走去，明显更愿意和一头真正的熊面对面，也不愿听到Will对这句话的反应。  
  
事实上，这样也好。他这样承认了，Will反而不知道该说些什么。他跟着Hannibal爬进山洞口。Hannibal带了一根棍子，Will拎着一把斧头，但他心里着实不想再和那头熊有什么牵扯了，那玩意的行动速度太快了。  
  
“它走了，”Hannibal说，“也可能是它退到山洞的更深处去冬眠了。”他从地上捡起了他们的背包。  
  
“很好，那我们快点回去吧。”  
  
Hannibal向山洞的深处望去，用Frank的手电筒前后左右地照着岩壁。“我以前读到过，人们过去捕猎黑熊的时候，会制作一根长矛，长矛的另一头是十字钉。当熊抬起前腿一站起来，他们就把长矛刺进去，然后将另一头往地里一插。熊一倒下，就会被整个贯穿了。”  
  
出山洞的时候，Will抓住了Hannibal的手臂，用它支撑着自己，一言不发地爬了出去。他们都出来后，Hannibal低头看了看Will搭着自己的手，并没有想要把手臂抽回来的意思。  
  
就因为这样，也因为他现在可以尽情这么做了，回木屋的一路上，Will的手一直紧扣着Hannibal，没有再松开。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**第十章**

回到木屋后，Hannibal将Frank的心脏放到盐水里浸着。他们一起服了药，又吃了点面包和起司，泡了一壶咖啡。Will总是忍不住低头看着指甲缝里的血渍。他已经在雪里搓洗过自己的手，但显然还不足以把血都洗干净。

Hannibal摇摇晃晃地在桌子旁站起身，从角落里拖出了锡浴缸。当他想要去水泵边取水的时候，Will从他手中接过了水桶。

“坐下，我去拿。”

等到浴缸里放满热水后，Hannibal坚持让Will先洗。

Will脱下了衣服，比起赤身裸体，让他更尴尬的是自己身上散发出的味道，毕竟上一次洗澡还是在蒙特利尔。他都不记得那之后已经过了多少天了。他拼命搓洗着，直到身上的皮肤都被摩擦到发红为止。

Hannibal在木屋里转了一圈，拿回来几条毛巾和一叠衣服。“他的身材和你更接近，但我想他的衣服我们两个都能穿。来，让我帮你。”他抬起已经重新洗干净，装满了温水的咖啡壶，帮Will冲洗头发。一只手先是挡住Will的脸，避免水流下去，然后逐渐往下，捋开Will的湿发，确保所有的肥皂泡都被清洗干净。

浴缸里的水被Frank和他自己的血染成了淡淡的粉色。他的肩膀已经不止一次出血又结痂了。熊的爪子撕开了他的外套、衬衫和皮肤，在他的肋骨上留下三道浅浅的爪痕。

Hannibal在浴缸边蹲下，仔细地检查着伤口。他的脸靠得很近。Will的视线往下，看到了自己软趴趴的阴茎。在佛罗伦萨，Hannibal也曾像这样为他清洗过身体。在过去的三年里，他不止一次地想起过这件事。

“等你擦干身体后，我再帮你包扎。”Hannibal说，“这些爪痕并没有很深。”

“我当时就跟你说我没事的。”Will说。

他们望着彼此。Will又记起了跪在雪地里的那个瞬间，而他知道Hannibal此刻一定也在想同样的事。他从浴缸里爬出来，拾起一条毛巾。

“到你了。”他说。

  
Hannibal洗澡的时候，Will只从眼角的余光瞄了几眼。想想还是挺荒谬的，毕竟他都已经见识过Hannibal一丝不挂，神智不醒的样子，何况在对方发烧的那三天里，是他一直扶着水瓶帮Hannibal小解的。但事实是，现在他的确变得不敢直视了。他只能瞥见一些零星的画面：温热的水流是如何落到Hannibal胸口灰色的毛发上，又是如何从他背部的肌肉上流下来。

当Hannibal也洗净身体后，他们一起瘫倒在了床上。那是一张单人床，可能比一般单人床还要更窄一些。不太能睡得下两个成年男性。但他们谁都没有主动提议去睡地板。

Hannibal先躺了进去，背贴着墙。Will转过身躺到了他的前面，背靠着Hannibal。Hannibal伸出手，搭在了Will的腰上，动作小心，就好像他已经做好了被要求拿开手的准备。然后他将自己的脸埋进Will的后颈，深吸了一口气，又缓缓地呼出来，微弱的气流刺激着Will耳后敏感的皮肤。他们就这样静静待了好一会。

“我知道你还醒着。”Will说。

“你怎么知道的？”Hannibal的声音闷闷的，抵在Will皮肤上的嘴唇因说话而微动，这细微的触感让Will咽了咽，尽管现在根本无处可逃，他仍不自觉地扭了扭身体。

“因为你睡着的时候，会抱住我。”

Hannibal一动不动地沉默了一会，然后他的手臂收紧，整个环住了Will，圈在Will胸前的手握紧了Will的衬衫。

“对，就像这样。”Will说。

“你之前没有反对过。”

“嗯，没有。”

Hannibal的手又紧了紧，将脸埋进了他的发间，“你喜欢像这样被抱住吗，Will？”

Will咽了咽，“我告诉过你，我喜欢你碰触我。”

“这算一种邀请吗？”

Will紧盯着房间对面靠墙摆着的一排凌乱的杂物柜。麻绳的旁边是书，书的旁边是煤油灯、铁钩还有煮菜的锅子。Frank的木钟在炉子的旁边滴答作响。“我不知道该怎么回答。”

“那就不是邀请。”

“不，我是真的不知道。但我不想你停下来。”

Hannibal的鼻子和嘴唇轻轻抵在Will两根椎骨的空隙间，摩挲着后颈。“你想要什么？”

“你现在倒想谈论这件事了？没有熊等着你去单挑了吗？”

Hannibal叹了口气，温暖的气息打在Will的脖子上，让他微微一颤。“那是因为谈论这件事给我的感觉很危险。而你选择提及它的那个时间点，并不算最好的时机。”

“在树林里愉快地漫步？不算好的时间点？”

“不，是在你刚刚杀完一个人之后。而且这是你第一次无论是直接或间接，都无法再把原因归结到我身上的杀戮。”

“你觉得我是在寻找把一切重新怪罪到你身上的机会？”

“你是在寻找一个伤害我的机会，”Hannibal说，“你做了某种选择，对此你显然感到了沮丧、难过，而我却置身事外，不受影响。我没有和你一起经受痛苦，所以你必须要找到另一种办法来让我受伤。”

“那你受伤了吗？”

“Will，你总是知道该如何让我受伤的。”

他低沉的嗓音让Will闭上了眼睛，“老天，你能不把这件事说得那么像调情吗？”

“那如果它真的能勾起我的欲望呢？”

“Hannibal。”Will转过身来面向他，他们的脸靠得过于近了，Hannibal目不转睛地直视着他，黑沉沉的眼中带着清晰可见的欲望。Will往后一退，半是无心半是有意地跌落到了床外。

“现在终于明了了，”Hannibal说，“只有当你想要用对话来刺痛我的时候，你才会和我谈论性爱。只有当你高兴的时候，你才会亲吻，才会告诉我你享受我的碰触。但你其实根本没有更进一步的打算。”

Will依然跪坐在掉下来的地方，从地板上抬头看着他，“那又如何？我不欠你任何事，我更没义务一定要和你上床。”

“你的确没有，”Hannibal说，“但与你肌肤相亲，是我唯一，或者说是我最深切的渴望。而这就是我为什么不愿意多谈论它的原因。当回答一定是否定的时候，又何必要去问出口呢？”

Will倾身靠着床沿，头枕在交叉的双臂上。他注视着Hannibal的脸庞。“但你刚才还是问了，也许是因为你喜欢被我伤害？”

Hannibal闭上了双眼，轻轻低语，他的口型是Will名字的形状，那是近乎无声的默念，彷如某种祷告。

“你喜欢，对不对？”

“我喜欢。”Hannibal说。

掌握权力的感觉从Will的喉咙深处升腾起来，带着一股金属利器般的刺痛滋味。一如他当初杀死Garret Jacob，或者制服Dolarhyde时所感受到的那种内在的力量。一种被默许和鼓励的，以正义之名的残忍。

“你也许不该告诉我这件事。”

“我知道，”Hannibal说，“你能躺回床上来吗？”

Will爬回了床上，重新面对着Hannibal躺了下来。Hannibal直直地看着他的眼睛，这一次Will没有躲开视线。他们就这样注视着彼此。这种紧迫的对视本应让人不舒服，或者让人想要发笑的，但最后两种情况都没有发生。Will胸口紧绷的弦慢慢地放松下来。

Hannibal伸出手触碰Will的脸颊，指尖轻轻摩擦着他的胡茬。Hannibal的棕色瞳孔在光线中变幻着颜色，从琥珀到深棕。但Will并不能真的将注意力集中在他的瞳色上。在那目光的深处，Will看到了Hannibal的本心，他正透过深潭般的眼眸，静静凝视着自己。

紧密的羁绊如同一张网，吸引着Will，将他卷入其中，包裹进网的正中央。他们第一次见面的时候，Will花了不少心思去避开Hannibal的目光，但现在，他觉得自己没有办法，也不想再转开视线了。

在路上过了那么多天后，Hannibal的下巴也开始长出了胡茬。Will抚着他的脸颊，感受着手心下微微扎人的触感。

“告诉我，开船经过大西洋的时候，你会想些什么？”Hannibal说。

“我会想很多事情。”Will说。

他凝视着Hannibal眼中闪动的光，抬手将拇指轻抵在Hannibal的嘴唇上，感受着他唇瓣的细微颤动。Will忍不住舔了舔自己干涩开裂的下唇。在很短的一瞬间，Hannibal的视线往下，追随着这一动作，但很快他的目光又回到了Will的眼睛。

“我会想如果那晚我答应了你，跟着你一起离开，一切都会怎样。我会想一些你也在想的事情：和你、Abigail三个人，一起用餐，一起洗碗。我会想——”他咽了咽，声音有些发抖，“你会带我好好感受一下意大利。相反，你带着Bedelia去了。”

“那不是我的选择。”

Will的手伸进Hannibal的头发里，紧抓住了他的发丝，“不，这是你的选择，Hannibal。完全是你的选择。是你选择在我身上留下那个笑脸，是你选择杀死Abigail——”

“也是你选择要背叛我。背叛我们。”

“是 **你** 选择操纵我，让我只能陷入那样两难的境地。是你一手让我与你为敌，Hannibal。然后当我以牙还牙的时候，你他妈的居然还有胆量表现出受害者的样子。”

“你难道希望我等在原地，等着警察来将我带走？”

“我希望你离开，”Will说，“所以我才打电话给你。我想要你走。不要跟我说我背叛了你，我跟你说了让你离开的。”

“你一定很清楚我做不到一走了之。”

“我不清楚，我什么都不知道。”

Hannibal瞪着他，他的嘴角弯起，露出一个苦笑。“你怎么可能不知道？”

Will最终还是移开了目光，“你不是一个那么好懂的人，即使对我来说，也是如此。”

Will的手依然紧扣在Hannibal的发间，Hannibal挣扎了一下，但并不像是真的想要挣脱，更像是他想要好好感受Will的禁锢。Will的手抓得更用力了一些。

“还有吗？你会想的事？”Hannibal说。

“我会想，如果——”Will顿了顿，他的拇指抚过Hannibal耳后柔软的皮肤，“我会想象和你发生肉体关系。”

Hannibal伸出另一只手，按在Will腹部的刀疤上，“我们有过肉体的关系。”

Will又一次看向他的眼睛，“好吧，我会想着你自慰。这么说是不是更明白一点？”

Hannibal抚摸着Will脸颊的手指微曲起，托住了Will的下颚，他的另一只手抓紧了Will的衬衫。

Will深吸了一口气，鼓起勇气说出那些他几乎不允许自己去想象的事情，“我想过如何吻你。想过碰触你的阴茎会是怎样的感觉。我会想象你的双手抚摸我的身体。我想过很多很多。”

“因为你喜欢我触碰你。”Hannibal喃喃地说。

Will无力地点了点头，靠向他，“是的，是的。”

像是获得了某种默许，Hannibal的手伸进了Will的衬衫里，直接碰触着他的皮肤。欲望瞬间涌起，像又一次被尖刀刺穿般冲击着Will。

他一把抓住Hannibal的手腕，睁大双眼，紧盯着Hannibal肩膀的上方，小心地调整着自己的呼吸。

“我们应该检查一下食物储备，”他说，“然后还要处理一下——处理一下那具尸体。”

“没错，你说得很对。”

但Hannibal没有动，Will也没有。他满脑子都是Hannibal轻柔的触碰，大脑里已经装不下其他思绪了。Hannibal的手指依然在轻轻扫过他的小腹。

就这样过了几秒，Will往前凑得更近一些，偏了偏头，吻住了Hannibal的嘴唇。

他能感到Hannibal抵着他的唇瓣发出的叹息。Hannibal的胡子轻轻刮着他的皮肤。他退开身，用力地将自己的脸颊凑上去蹭了蹭，想要更好地感受那微麻的刺痛。Hannibal抬起手，抓紧了他的肩膀。

唇瓣重新相接，Will伸出舌尖舔过Hannibal的下唇，随后卷进了Hannibal的口腔里。他几乎可以品尝到Hannibal在那一瞬间发出的细小喉音。

Hannibal也倾身贴得更近，他的身体温暖、宽大而坚实，张开的手掌紧贴着Will的小腹，肌肉紧实的大腿抵着Will相同的部位。Will伸手抓住他依然紧捏着自己肩膀的手，牵引着它一路往下，将它放在了自己的胯上。Hannibal立刻顺势一把将他的腰环住，将他搂得更紧。

有好几秒钟，Will就保持着这样的姿势，感受着两个人的身体紧贴在一起，每一寸相连的地方带来的灼热触感。然后他中断了亲吻，退开身。Hannibal没有说什么，自然地接受了这突然的中止。

“我去检查一下木棚里的柴火。”Will说。

“要我去处理尸体吗？”

“不，那件事我们一起来做。”

Hannibal又一次抱住了他，环在Will背后的手抓着衬衫紧了紧，但只过了几秒，他就慢慢地放开了Will。

“好，处理完之后我再去看看厨房的储物柜里有哪些可用的材料。”

“和我一起解剖他，处理他的肉，想到这些会让你兴奋吗？”

“是的，虽然并不是性意味上的兴奋，但它是我能想象到的，最强烈的快感之一。”

*

小木棚的屋檐向外延伸出了几英尺。在屋檐下存放着另一堆劈好了的干燥木柴。看来Frank为过冬做了充足的准备。在木棚里，除了那张小小的桌子和被打翻了的椅子，Will还找到了小发电机、供其运转的汽油、用来点灯的煤油、修理水泵的工具及替换的部件，当然，还有那个无线电收音机。他拿起它仔细检查了一下。

那是一个电池充电的短波收音机，上面满是尘土，显眼地印着Frank的手印。原本放着收音机的储物柜和旁边的备用电池上也同样罩着厚厚的灰尘。看到这，他稍稍放宽了心，另一桩他担心的隐患解除了。Frank并没有在定期对外汇报自己的近况，也没有人在等着收到他的消息。

Will把收音机放回了储物柜，把椅子扶好坐了下来。他盯着四周的木棚。它空余的宽度顶多只能睡一个人，高度也只是刚好能让他不至于撞到头。不管他有多害怕回木屋和Hannibal待在一起，他也不可能就这么挤在木棚里躲上一整个冬天。

不，准确来讲，不是害怕。只是太难以承受了。现在他们可以不用拼命逃亡了，Hannibal也暂时摆脱了在他怀里伤重而死的危险。他们终于得到了一起重新生活的机会，而且还是在一个Hannibal即使想杀人也没人可杀的偏远地带——他们经历了这么多，走了这么远的路，但Will却反而觉得自己面前还有一座必须要翻越的高山，而他们只不过才刚刚来到山脚下。

他没有回木屋，而是从木棚门前的木柴堆里拿了一些柴火，补充了一下木屋那边的储备。在门前的雪地里有一道清晰的脚印，他沿着它一路走进了树林，直到眼前豁然开朗，突然出现了一片被冰封住的湖水，湖面上漂洒着零星的积雪。

远远看去，湖的对面是一片松树林。Will盯着眼前平整的雪白色冰面，心里想Frank是不是也有钓鱼的鱼竿。所有这一切，就仿佛是自己成功杀了他而得到的某种诡异奖赏。

他转回身，重新沿着来路回到了木屋。这不是奖赏。或者说就算是的话，他也并没有真正得到它。

  
他推开门，把头探了进去。“你想在哪里动手？”

“你说尸体吗？”Hannibal冲着铺在地上的一块油布点了点头，“最好在室内进行。他现在已经快被冻硬了，没道理再给我们的工作增加不必要的难度。”

“我去把他拖进来。”

他们之前是把绳子甩到了一根比较高的树枝上，再在较低的树枝上打了个结。Will花了不少时间才用冻僵的手把绳结解开。绳结一解开，Frank就重重地掉落到了地面，他灰暗的双眼睁得很大，在地上直直地瞪着Will。Will把他抬起来，肩膀上被Frank击中的伤口依然隐隐作痛，他只能用没受伤的那一边肩膀扛着。

当时也是像这样，他将Hannibal扛在肩上，从悬崖的阶梯上一步步往上爬。Hannibal的身体也是这般沉重而冰冷。Will那时并不能感觉到对方的呼吸。

他只能继续不间断地前行，只能单纯地去相信。

当他走到门廊的时候，门被打开了，Hannibal侧过身让他进屋。Will将Frank的尸体平放在油布上，然后在旁边蹲了下来。

Hannibal递给他一把刀，“我想，对你来说可能从头部开始会更好，解决掉它之后，剩下的步骤会更容易一些。”

Will接过刀，低头看着光滑的刀面，他在上面看到了自己眼睛的倒影，“你之前想吃我的大脑，他的大脑呢？你打算做来吃吗？”

“我一般情况下不吃人的大脑。当然，如果你想的话，我也可以做。”

“不，我真的不想，”Will说，“你为什么一般不吃？其他部分你都吃的。”

“我更偏爱比较可口的器官。”

“所以只有我是例外。”

Hannibal也在他身边半蹲下来，“不然我还能从你身上得到什么呢？”

在这样的时刻，比起看向Hannibal，盯着Frank还要更容易一些，“告诉我该做些什么。”

“Randall的时候，你看着我做过的。”

“再跟我说一次。”Will颤抖地吸了口气，“我想要你告诉我该怎么做。”

Hannibal沉默了一会，然后他伸出一只手放在了Will的背上，在寂静中，Will听到自己的名字被以一种近乎虔诚的口吻喊了出来，“Will——”

Will偏过身，半蜷起来，抱着膝盖，“不——不要碰我，跟我说就行。”

他能听到Hannibal缓慢的深呼吸。然后他拿开了Will背上的手。再开口时，他的声音平稳淡然。“你必须先切到骨头，然后从颈部附近的肉开始，环绕着划一整圈，这样当你切断颈骨时，结缔组织就不会粘连在一起，整个头部就可以很干净地被切下来。”

Will用力点了点头，他直起身，跪坐着，俯身靠近Frank的尸体。他的双手又一次变得僵硬，但这一次不再是因为寒冷了。他的指尖微微发麻，突然感觉自己的全身都变得肿胀，变得陌生。当他的刀切进Frank已经没有生命的颈部时，那触感就仿佛在切一块肉，一块从冰箱里拿出来的肉，冰冷而死寂。

他从后颈开始，将刀往下按，直到遇到坚硬的骨头为止。在这之后，像是在果核上划圈一样，Will手中的刀很轻松地绕着椎骨转了一圈。还不到一分钟，他就可以用刀尖将松散的颈部肌肉拨开，给Hannibal展示其下白色的骨头。

“很好。”Hannibal的鼻音很重。他的手没有动，但显然他很想要触碰Will。这种渴求在他全身紧绷的姿势里一览无遗，他是如何小心地将双手收拢在大腿上，又是如何挺直了肩背，既没有倾身靠近，也没有像以往那样试图去闻Will的气息。

“我们第一次一起动手的时候，你就想要我了吗？”Will问，“当我们把Randall的尸体搬到博物馆的时候，你是不是就在肖想我？”

Hannibal接过刀，将它抵在Frank的脊柱上。他的另一只手握成拳按住刀脊，干净利落地将刀锋没入颈骨。Frank的头部掉落在了油布上，一路滚到了右边，他的脸直面着小屋的大门。Hannibal低头看向被砍成两截的颈部。

“我会想象你穿上我为你选择的西装，坐在我身边，和我一起听歌剧。我会想象自己如何跟你介绍《魔笛》与《蝴蝶夫人》。我仿佛可以看到在月光照耀下的佛罗伦萨，我们一起漫步着走回我们的宫殿。”

“听上去可真浪漫。”Will说。他本意图反讽，但话语一出口却近乎真诚。

“我不知道，”Hannibal说，“在那个时候，我也以为那就是浪漫了。但现在，我可以想起别的一些事情，它们让我感受到了什么是更真切的浪漫。”

“比如呢？先提醒你，如果你要说是一起把尸体砍成碎片，那我是不会接受的。”

“不，这和‘浪漫’远不在一个层次上，”Hannibal的双手轻握着刀柄，“比如在帐篷里，当我在发高烧的时候，你一直守着我。我觉得很冷，你就把我们的睡袋放到一起，想要让我暖和起来。”

Will转头看向他。Hannibal也像Frank那样，正盯着木屋门口的方向出神。“我不知道那会的事你还记得多少。”

“足够多了，”Hannibal说，“当我还是个孩子的时候，我的父母被人杀了，那是一个冬天，Mischa和我跑进了一片树林里，那片树林和我们现在周围的环境很像，我那时候也觉得非常冷。”

Will的眼前又一次浮现出了那片黑漆漆的森林，他可以看到两个小小的身影在其中艰难地穿行。Hannibal走在前面，这样Mischa就可以踩着他的脚印往前走。

“我懂，”他试着放柔语气，“你不一定要再提起这些的。”

“很多事，我永远不可能跟别的任何人提起，但我能够说给你听，也正因为你听了，那些原本只存放在我脑中的记忆和思绪，在这世间找到了一息生存的空间。”

Will舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，他也加入了Hannibal与Frank的阵营，一起转头直直地盯着眼前的木屋大门。“就在你提起你的妹妹的那个晚上，你还跟我说了一些话。”

“我的歉意。”

“对，就是那个。”

“你让我在清醒和正常的情况下，再说一遍给你听。”Hannibal转回身。壁炉里一块木头发出了一声噼啪的脆响，随即又归于宁静。

“前提是你真心感到了后悔。”Will说。

“我当时是真心的，现在依然是，但也不是。如果没有此前我们一起经历的一切，我们还能走到现在这一步吗？”

Will看了他一眼，“你是真的什么都不知道，是不是？”

“知道什么？”

“你本来很容易就能和我在一起的。该死的，Hannibal，看看你都对我做了什么，我却还在这儿陪着你。想象一下如果你什么破事都没做呢？”

有好一会，Hannibal只是一动不动地待在原地。然后他拽住Frank的头发，将整个头颅拎了起来，站起身，打开木屋的门，走进了外面的风雪中。


	5. Chapter 5

**第十一章**

 

Hannibal离开后，Will一个人在木屋里继续努力处理Frank的尸体。Hannibal是对的，切下头部后就会容易很多。他眼前已经不再是那个收留他们、分给他们食物的主人，又或是那个自己为了生存而不得不杀死的对手。他现在只不过是一具尸体了，而Will早已对尸体没有什么感觉了。  
  
尽管如此，他也从没有真的亲手解剖过。不过他想人的尸体应该也和其他的动物一样，先砍断关节，再剥离。因此他决定先从右手臂开始，至少看起来比直接去掰一整条腿要容易一点。Hannibal想在雪地里伤春悲秋多久都行，Will手边有足够多的事要忙。  
  
刀口划过，肩膀上的肉被刮了下来，Will看到了里面的骨头。肩骨和手臂的圆形连接处暴露出来后，用力松脱手臂的关节，再切掉剩下的结缔组织就不是那么难了。当整个右臂完整地脱落后，Will把它搁在自己的膝头，心里浮现出一种奇异的成就感。  
  
但这种感觉并没有能持续很久。Frank的手让他又一次感受到了冲击。他和Frank不是握过手吗？Frank是不是从最开始就知道他们是谁，或者至少知道Hannibal是谁？应该不是吧？但那一晚的记忆已经模糊，幻化成了一片令人不安的迷雾。  
  
Will将怀中的手臂换了个姿势，重新握住Frank冰冷僵硬的手心，希望能借此找回记忆的片段。但事到如今，这已经完全不像在和人握手了。他掌心握着的，不过是一块死去的肉而已。  
  
Will慌忙地站起身，菜刀和手臂从他的怀里掉落到了油布上。他打开门，想要呼吸一点新鲜空气。门前的雪地上印着Hannibal的脚印，他什么都没想，沿着脚印径自往前走去。  
  
脚印一路通往了湖边。Hannibal站在湖岸上，他的手里依然拎着Frank的头颅。  
  
“你应该带双手套出来的。”Will说。  
  
“你也是。”  
  
“你在这里做什么呢？”  
  
“克制自己。”  
  
“克制自己不做什么？”  
  
Hannibal在Will来之前已经找到了一卷钢丝，几块石头被钢丝缠在了Frank的头上，“我不知道我会做什么。我只是觉得在那样的情况下，最好先离开一会。”  
  
Will走近前去。他也没有办法克制自己，面对Hannibal，他总忍不住想要靠近。  
  
冰冷的石子在他的脚底打着滑，他将手伸进Hannibal的臂弯里。一部分是为了维持平衡，一部分只是想看Hannibal的整个身体是如何随着自己的碰触而跟着贴近。  
  
“你是害怕自己又想开我的头颅？”Will说，“又或者是怕自己就这样将我直接推倒在木屋的地板上。你觉得我会放手让你这样做吗？”  
  
“你之前说的是真心话吗？”Hannibal问，他的声音很沙哑，“还是说那只不过是你另一种伤害我的方法？”  
  
Will沉默了几秒，没有说话。他看着眼前冻成一片的冰面，努力想要平息自己的愠怒。“我说的是真心话，至于到底是不是真的可以实现……”他耸了耸肩，“我觉得是可以的，至少当年的我是那么觉得的。但我现在已经很难弄清楚了。”  
  
“也许对你来说，是可以的。也许即使没有我们一路的经历，我们曾经分享的一切，你也依然可以走到今天。”  
  
“但是你不能。”  
  
“是的，我不能。”Hannibal将Frank的脑袋抛了出去，它在冰上滚动了几英尺，直到某块比较薄的冰面无法承担突如其来的重量，冰块碎裂，它沉了下去。  
  
Hannibal慢慢地吸了口气，然后吐出来，白气在空中绕转盘旋。“我还没有问过你，当年在你得脑炎之前，你对我是怎么想的。我本应该问一问你的。”  
  
“你当时让我完全摸不着头脑，”Will说，他踢了踢湖的边缘结块的冰层，一颗小石子被踢了出去，在冰面上滑出很远。“你还记得你有次在办公室里闻我吗？你说那是因为我的须后水。”  
  
“是的，我记得，很清楚地记得。”  
  
“嗯，我也记得很清楚。我当时在想——”他闭了闭眼，“当然在那个时候，一切都还与性无关。但我会想象一些和你有关的画面，我之前从未这样想象过任何人。”  
  
“比如？”  
  
他可以感觉到Hannibal凝视着自己的目光，尽管室外温度在不断降低，这目光依然让他的脸开始发烫。他将自己冷冰冰的手塞进了Hannibal的外套口袋里。  
  
“我有一种——应该说是一种幻想吧。好像也没有别的更适合的词了。我会想象自己站在你办公室的窗前，或是有时候就坐在你的办公椅上。而你会从我背后走近，用你的指尖，或者整个手掌，碰触我的后颈，将手心覆在上面，一边和我说话。然后——”他咽了咽，“别不说话，快说点什么。”  
  
“那是人身上很脆弱的部位。允许他人的触碰，象征着一种信任。”  
  
“我从来不信任任何人，”Will说，“自从我父亲去世以后，然后你——就只有你。”  
  
Hannibal的手在大衣口袋里收拢，握住了Will的手，“我？”  
  
“那就像某种爱恋，或者某种欲望。我信任你的方式，近乎一种原欲。”  
  
大衣里，Hannibal握着他的手紧了紧，“Will——”  
  
Will抬起头，往上凑近过去，吻了一下他。他们的嘴唇轻轻相抵，“我本会默许你做任何事的。”  
  
Hannibal的手突然收得更紧。他倾过身用力地吻住Will。然后又猛地退开去，这一刻他的眼睛暗沉沉的。  
  
“你喜欢我刚才的那句话。”Will说。  
  
Hannibal慢慢地深吸一口气，“气温在下降，我们应该回去了。”  
  
“行，随你。”  
  
Hannibal迅速地转身大步往前走，但他没有放开大衣口袋里依然紧握着Will的手。他们就这样一起回到了木屋。Will刚走进去就站住了脚步。他差点忘了地板上还躺着Frank。  
  
“你还能继续吗？”Hannibal问。  
  
Will又一次在尸体旁蹲下来，“如果你现在愿意继续指导我的话，我就继续。我之前自作主张，先从手臂开始了。”  
  
“你做得很好。腿也是一样的概念。你可以把四肢都拆开，我来做一些更精细的工作。”  
  
Will点点头，开始动手，整个过程中他一直能感觉到Hannibal注视着自己的目光。让胯部的骨头松脱就没有手臂那么容易了。挣扎了一段时间后，软骨发出一声脆响，这让Will吓了一跳，但好歹腿部终于脱落了下来。  
  
“在你吃了我的脑之后，”他说，“你原本想怎么处理我身体其余的部分？”  
  
“我想要将你的一切都融进我的体内。但就现实来说，这是不可能的。我当时的情况也岌岌可危。”Hannibal从他手中接过刀，开始切割Frank的腿部。  
  
“当你在佛罗伦萨迷晕我的时候——”Will按住Frank的膝盖，看着刀锋娴熟的起落，“我当时仿佛回到了你的办公室，你在那里也给我注射过药物。”  
  
“那不是你第一次回想起那段记忆。”  
  
“那是我第一次能全部想起来。当我还在医院里的时候，Chilton用药物迷昏过我，触发了我的记忆，不过当时我只能想起零星的片段，一些一闪而过的画面。但我能想起——你告诉我一切都会没问题的。我当时是相信你的。即使在你把针头刺进我的手臂的时候，我依然 **相信** 着你。”  
  
Hannibal握着刀柄的指节因为用力而发白。他脸上没有什么血色，显得憔悴而灰暗。  
  
Will不知道这是因为情感上的冲击还是因为过度劳累。不过此时此刻，他也并不真的在乎了。“我会想，当我在你面前失去意识的时候，你本来可以对我做些什么。我那时没有任何反抗的能力。你可以干任何事。”  
  
“你是知道我做了什么的。”Hannibal说。  
  
“是的，那一部分我也想起来了，管子。”又一次，他可以感受到它是如何被塞进自己的喉咙，他艰难地咽了咽，“你把我的嘴掰开，然后塞了进去。一点点地插进我的喉管。我还记得自己有本能的呕吐反应。当时的我很清楚我根本无力阻止你。”  
  
Hannibal静坐着，一动不动。  
  
“在这之后，你抚摸着我的头发，轻轻碰触我的脸颊。我记得你戴的手套的味道，还有你手心的温度。你在试图安抚我，让我镇定下来。”  
  
Hannibal侧了侧身，重新弯下腰开始手边的工作。“这只是一部分的原因。”  
  
“另一部分原因就是，你喜欢碰触我。我意识清醒的时候你没办法做到，但当我不省人事的时候，你难免会情不自禁。”  
  
“我并没有对你做什么不妥的事。”  
  
“Hannibal，你把一只耳朵塞进了我的喉咙里。你对我做的任何一件事都和妥当没什么关系。”  
  
“我的意思是——”  
  
“我知道你的意思，”Will站起身。木屋的空间在此刻显得尤其拥挤。“尽快处理完吧。如果要保存好尸体，我们得把他拖回外面去。”  
  
*  
  
他们终于处理完毕了。为了找到比树上更好的储存空间，Will检查了一下木屋旁的另两间棚屋，一间是厕所，另一间是一个小小的草棚，Frank很显然将它作为熏肉的房间。他们把肉放在那里，将它保持恒温。等到工作都结束的时候，白日已将尽，天边金黄色的夕阳开始逐渐被黑沉沉的云掩去。  
  
“下一场雪暴快要来了。”Hannibal说。  
  
Will拾起木屋栏杆上绑着的麻绳，将它拉紧，往前走，绳子的末尾刚好够到熏肉房。栏杆上还绑着另一条绳子，Will可以确定它会通往那个放着无线电广播的木棚。  
  
Hannibal捡起了那根绳子，他似乎很快就明白了它们的作用。“雪暴会引起暂时性的雪盲，如果看不到，那就必须用手摸索着绳子前行。”  
  
Will看向他，点了下头。他们的目光相接，很长一段时间都没有分开，直到Will终于低头，避开了视线。  
  
“我去做晚饭。”Hannibal说。  
  
之前他特意留下了一些部位的肉，还保留了Frank的心脏，所以Will已经知道晚餐的内容了。有很短的一瞬间，他还试图想要激起内心的某种反应：悔意、负罪感，又或者是对食人的本能嫌恶。  
  
但他不该这样尝试的，不该去审视自己的情绪。因为他发现此刻最强烈的情绪居然是一种期待。他又累又饿，实在想要吃上热腾腾的一顿晚餐，而比这更重要的是，他很想念那种滋味。四年了，他想念了四年。而现在，他们一路走到了这里，一起住进了这个新家中，Hannibal终于可以又一次为他下厨了。  
  
他在门前的空地上转了一圈，又一次确认了下熏肉房已经被收拾妥当。天色开始灰暗下来，从屋顶升起的烟雾和飘过的流云完美地混合在了一起。他打开木屋的门，走了进去。  
  
Hannibal站在炉子前面，腰间系着一块洗碗布作为临时的围裙。他穿着Frank的衣服，一件蓝绿相间的法兰绒格子衬衫，但衬衫的袖子依然照他以前的习惯，卷到了手肘的下方。  
  
他抬手试了下酱汁的调味，Will注视着他手臂上肌肉的起伏和手腕上的伤疤。Will走到他的身后，将一只手轻轻放在他的腰际，“闻起来很不错。”  
  
Hannibal又舀起一勺酱汁，递了过来，他的另一只手小心地环在勺子的下方，避免滴漏。Will握住了他的手腕，倾过身，就着汤勺喝了一口。汤的味道浓郁甜美，还带着一丝辛辣，一下子充斥了他的口腔，在他咽下后依然徘徊不散。“这是什么做的？”  
  
“我加了一些别的佐料，但主要是玫瑰果酱，”Hannibal冲着橱柜上的一个圆罐子点了点头，“应该是别人的礼物。这些罐子上的标签是女性的手笔。”  
  
Will看着那些纤细婉转的手写体，试图想象Frank的妹妹就站在炉子前，将乳白色的果酱倒进瓶瓶罐罐里。也许她正在等着他开春以后回到镇上。  
  
他猛地摇了摇头，这些果酱也很有可能是Frank从村里的市集上买来的。  
  
“Will？”  
  
Will才反应过来自己依然紧握着Hannibal的手腕，但他并不想就这样放开。他的拇指摩擦着手腕上的伤疤，他能够感受到Hannibal的身体突然僵住了。“你喜欢这样吗？”  
  
“很让人意外吗？你也喜欢我碰触你。”  
  
Will用指甲轻轻划过那道细细的白色伤痕，“你会觉得遗憾吗？我没有亲手制造这道伤疤。”  
  
“但那是你的手笔。”Hannibal低了低头，转身继续搅拌锅中的酱汁。他的语气听上去有些不甘愿。  
  
Will靠过去，紧贴着Hannibal的后背，他的下巴搁到了Hannibal的肩膀上。“我想象过割开你的喉咙。”他让自己的嘴唇轻轻扫过Hannibal的耳朵。“想过你的血会怎样溅落下来，覆盖我的全身。”  
  
Hannibal捏着锅柄的手收紧了，锅子的底部擦过炉子的金属表面，发出尖锐的声音。  
  
“而且即使是我的手笔，那也不是真的用我的双手，不是吗？如果现在再让我选择一种杀你的方式，我一定会用手勒住你的脖子，让你窒息。”  
  
Hannibal的呼吸很浅，他的肩膀和整个后背都很僵硬。Will没有放开他的手腕，反而用另一只手攫住了Hannibal的脖颈。他能感受到手掌下Hannibal喉结的滑动。  
  
“我只在我的想象里做过，”Will说，“所以如果你没办法呼吸了，最好能快点告诉我。当你觉得到达你想要的程度了，或者你想在此之前停止，就伸出一根手指，好吗？”  
  
“好。”Hannibal说，尽管Will放在他喉咙上的手还没开始用力，但他的声音已经低沉沙哑，几乎像是喃喃自语。  
  
“当初我脑海里的想象，是你仰面躺在地板上，我俯身跪在你面前。我的双手冰冷，而你的喉咙是那么温暖，那样的感觉很好。”他的手开始小心地发力，  
他的眼睛紧盯着Hannibal的手指。他自己的指尖则深深掐进Hannibal颈部柔软的皮肤中。他的想象是对的。的确很温暖，也的确感觉很好。  
  
他可以感觉到掌心下Hannibal脉搏的跳动，以及呼吸挣扎着穿过气管的微微声响，那响声越来越轻。直到终于什么都没有了。  
  
Hannibal抬起了手指。他现在正往后依靠在Will的怀里。有那么一小会儿，Will想过就这么不顾一切地继续用力，让Hannibal失去意识的，让他也像曾经的自己那样无力、无助。Hannibal会放任自己这么做的。他是不会反抗的。  
  
Will松开了手。Hannibal颤抖地深吸了一口气，为了保持身体的平衡，他的手往后摸索着紧紧抓住了Will。Will收紧了环在他腰上的手臂，从后面紧抱住了他。  
  
“得把平底锅从炉子上拿下来，”Hannibal说，他的声音很低哑，“不然要烧焦了。”  
  
Will伸出手替他代劳了，将平底锅拿起来，放在厨台的金属架上。Hannibal抬起一只手按着自己的脖颈，睁大眼，双目灼灼地看着Will。他从Frank那里借来的牛仔裤前端有一个明显鼓起的包。  
  
“我本来没打算让这件事成为一种美好性体验的。”Will说。  
  
“但你知道它会的。”  
  
“我想也是。晚餐我有什么能帮得上忙的地方吗？”  
  
Hannibal眨了眨眼，在腿上擦了擦双手，“你可以帮我布置餐桌。在那边的架子上有餐盘和餐具。”  
  
Will依言布置好了，然后坐到了小小的餐桌旁。他从木棚那里多搬过来一张椅子，这样他们中的一个就不用再在小板凳上将就了。Hannibal盛上一锅炖煮好的菜，里面有心脏、肉和土豆，还有被玫瑰酱包裹的胡萝卜。Will咬了一口肉，咀嚼的时候忍不住闭起了双眼。  
  
“这一刻已经久违了。”Hannibal说。  
  
“我还以为会等上更久。甚至永远也不会有了。我从来没想过我们还能再一起用餐。”  
  
“但我知道这一刻会到来的。”  
  
“知道？”  
  
“我只是心存希望。”Hannibal说。


	6. Chapter 6

**第十二章**

吃完晚餐后，他们一起躺在床上。Hannibal的胸口紧贴着Will的背，Will听到了他低声的坦白，“在你来见我之前，我已经放弃了希望。我原以为我再也不会见到你了。”

像在晚餐时咬下第一口肉那样，Will闭上了双眼。这是一种很相似的感觉——终于得到内心渴望已久的东西，但又带着出乎意料的刺痛。尽管他明知道很多事情是Hannibal自作自受，但Hannibal的痛楚依然让他感同身受，

“你问过我，我们是不是可以从头来过。”Will说。

“是的。”

“我在想，刚才那顿饭，也许是我第一次能心无旁骛地和你用餐。以前我总是很焦虑，不是担心Jack发现我们，就是担心我能不能抓住你。”

“在这之前呢？在你知道一切之前？”

Will耸耸肩，“在这之前，我甚至不知道我去你家是要干嘛。你那时候——”他停了下来，不确定该如何表达。

Hannibal的一根手指轻轻划过他腹部的伤疤，“我那时怎么了？”

“你看起来就不是那种会邀请我吃晚餐的人。”Will最后说。

“你觉得我是想要追求你吗？”

Will几乎大笑出声，“天啊，当然不是。我自己都不会信——你肯定也能看出这有多么不可能。”

“什么不可能？”

话语卡在Will的喉头，缠绕成一团灼热的情绪，他在咽下去的时候几乎能实际感觉到它们的存在，“你喜欢我。”

Hannibal将脸埋进他颈后的空隙里，“我那时就喜欢你，非常喜欢。”

“好吧，反正我现在是知道了。”

“不然呢？你以为我为什么会邀请你吃晚餐？”

“我想过很多种理由，但其实我自己一个都不信。”

“但你还是来了。”Hannibal说。

“因为我喜欢被邀请。”

“因为你那时也喜欢我。”

Will翻了个白眼，“是的，行了吧。我那时喜欢，我现在依然喜欢。”

Hannibal将这句话当做某种默许，他的手伸进了Will的衬衫里，直接碰触着腹部的伤疤。他微微勃起的阴茎抵在Will的臀部。“再多说一点。”

“再多说几遍我是怎么喜欢你的？你现在是认真的吗？”

“你想说什么都可以，”Hannibal说，“你似乎有很多想说的话。”

Will顿了顿，他的确有很多可以说的。他想告诉Hannibal很多事情。虽然倾诉它们的理由各不相同。

“当我去佛罗伦萨找你的时候，”他慢慢地说，“我本以为我们会在那里一起用餐。我想象过——很多事情。但最后它们一件都没有发生。你那时给我注射的药是不是和之前的不一样？”

“我用的是一种肌肉松弛剂。还有用来镇痛的吗啡，以及一点非常轻度的镇定剂。所以你从没有真的失去意识。”

“嗯，我全都记得，每一个瞬间都如此清晰，甚至比在佛罗伦萨发生的所有一切都要更历历在目。还有那个黄铜浴缸。”

记忆被留存在感官之上，Hannibal是如何碰触自己，为自己脱下衣服；热水又是怎样让自己的肌肉得到放松；在Hannibal的手中，全身赤裸，无力反抗。他紧紧闭起眼睛，让自己深呼吸。

“这段记忆会困扰你吗？”

“不，至少当时不会。”

“之后呢？”

Will犹豫了一会，“在这之后，有时我会想起那一天。我会想自己在那个状态下，在我无力阻止你的时候，你是如何触碰我的。”

Hannibal的手指轻轻按着他的腹部，“我只是想要帮你洗干净身体，让你感到舒适。我没有其他非分之想。”

“我知道，但就算明知道这一点，也无法阻止我去回想。”他动了动身体，光影和水流的记忆在紧闭的眼帘后涌动。“有时当Molly带着Walter去参加棒球队的练习，只剩下我一个人，就在我洗澡的时候，我会想起它。”

Hannibal的呼吸有些不稳，就好像他在努力克制某种颤动，“告诉我。”他说，他的语气听上去充满渴望。

“那段记忆第一次浮现，是有一次我在户外修理东西，不小心拉伤了肩膀。我想用热水泡一下。那时我已经快把当年的那件事给忘了。毕竟我平时也没有泡澡的习惯，所以那可能是自——自佛罗伦萨以后第一次。”Will闭起眼睛，寻求安稳一般往后靠进Hannibal的怀里。这些隐秘的心理，他以前连想都不让自己去想，更别说这么清晰地表达出来。

在Will此刻的想象中，他们现在正一起坐在Molly的浴室里，用松木做墙体的浴室很宽敞，灯光透过淡黄色的纱制浴帘洒下来。Hannibal坐在浴缸的边缘，低头看着赤身裸体泡在水里的Will。“你躺在浴缸里，被热水浸泡着，相似的情境让你想起来了。”

“我想起了当时的那种感觉有多好。”Will一口气说了下去，“你是那么小心专注，而我已经找你找了那么久——”他突然紧咬住牙齿，像要阻止什么东西从胸腔里溢出，也许是一句叫喊，也许是一声呜咽。

Hannibal的指尖在水中缓缓划动，他依然低头凝视着Will。

“最后我找到了你。但当我躺在水里时，我什么都做不了。我很高兴自己什么都做不了。”

“因为你终于不必采取行动了，既不用复仇，也不必寻求正义。”

Will点了点头，“自你离开以后，我第一次能够单纯地……休息。”

“尽管当时的你无力反抗，但那却是一段很美好的记忆。”

“不，不是‘尽管’，而是‘因为’。”Will翻了个身，正对着Hannibal，他们又一次回到了现实中，回到了木屋的床上，裹在毛毯里，依偎在彼此的怀中。“然后我会想象，如果当时我身上的血污被洗干净后，你并没有停手呢？”

Hannibal舔了舔嘴唇，“看来在你的幻想中，这是一个反复出现的主题。”

“难道你会觉得奇怪吗？毕竟你只有在我失去意识，或者意识不清醒的时候，才会触碰我而不试图伤害我。”

Hannibal微微偏了下头，表示赞同。他的嘴唇像是不受控制般动了动，但他没有说话。

Will叹了口气，“又或者对我们来说，这样想会更容易一些。没有不得不背负的责任，没有必须承担的后果。”

在屋外的森林中，寒风穿过松树的针叶，发出尖利而悲伤的呼啸。木屋在他们的四周吱呀作响。

“这些就是你全部的幻想了吗？”Hannibal最后开口问。

Will避开了视线，“不，不止是这些。”

“如果你愿意的话，再告诉我一些别的吧。”

Will紧闭起双眼，另一个陪伴他许久的熟悉画面浮现在他的脑海里。他咬了咬自己的舌头，喉咙有些发紧。

Hannibal动了动，靠得更近了一些，直到他们的额头抵在了一起。“Will？”

“我会想象你来找我，”Will低声说，“逃出监狱，然后就这么——就这么出现在我的门前。我们会一起离开，去某个地方。你一定会把一切都安排好的。”

“你会跟我走吗？”

Will点了点头。

“然后呢？”Hannibal问。

“没有然后，只有这样而已。”Will颤抖地深吸一口气，“你不会再次丢下我一个人离开。”

他试图克制自己不要问出口，但他还是忍不住，“你不会了，是不是？”

“再也不会了，Will，永远不会。”Hannibal抬手捧住Will的后颈，将他固定在了自己的怀里，然后低头吻了他。Hannibal的呼吸很温暖，他们靠得是那么近，在咫尺之间的距离里，几乎可以触摸到对方身体散发出的热度。Hannibal的手指在Will的发间缠绕，他的舌头舔过Will的唇瓣。

Will微微张开嘴让Hannibal进入，另一只手紧抓住Hannibal衬衫的前襟，让他们的唇瓣贴得更紧密。“我试着去过——过普通的生活。”断断续续的话语几乎被Hannibal的唇封住，“没有你，也可以让自己过得幸福。”

Hannibal咬了咬他的下唇，并不用力，只是刚好能让他感觉到牙齿锋利的边缘，“你成功了吗？”

“没有……有。我也弄不清了。那就好像——好像我把自己身上的某一部分锁进了抽屉里。但那是一段不错的日子，很简单。而任何事一遇到你，总是没办法简单的。”

话一说完，Will被咬住的下唇就像惩罚般传来了更明显的刺痛。“我不希望你成功，”Hannibal说，“你所选择的那种简单生活，是由破败的纸板箱堆积起来的，是墙上惨淡的倒影，是——”

“喂，”Will伸出一只手扣住Hannibal的脖颈，他的手上并没有使劲，但Hannibal还是停住不再继续了，“不要这样说他们。”

他们注视着对方。Hannibal将自己的颈部凑得更近了一点，想要促使Will更用力，再开口时，他的嗓音有些暗哑，“我希望红龙能杀了她，杀了他们两个人。”

Will并没有真的勒紧对方的喉咙，但他的指甲还是因为用力而掐进了Hannibal的脖颈。Hannibal一动不动，没有一点要阻止他的意思。

“我刚刚才说了，我会想象自己离开他们，跟你远走，你就跟我说这个？妈的，这都不是想象了，我已经真的离开他们了。我在这儿，我和你在一起。”

Hannibal只是一言不发地看着他，在昏暗的光线中，他的瞳孔放得很大，有某种东西在里面闪动着，像五彩的油斑，似蝴蝶的薄翅。

“告诉我为什么，”Will说，“为什么你要让红龙去杀他们？”

“你明知道答案的，你肯定知道，你问这个问题只是想要听我亲口说出来而已。”

Will安静地等待着。Hannibal也沉默了下来。他定定地注视着Will，但只过了一会就垂下了目光，角落里煤油灯的灯光打在他低垂的睫毛上，留下一道淡淡的弧光。

Will在这一瞬间前所未有地感受到了他们此刻的孤寂。被放逐于文明世界之外，与世隔绝，只能依偎在彼此的身边。而他还想靠得近一些，再近一些。

“她得到了我无法得到的，”Hannibal说，“我失败的地方，她成功了。所以理所当然地，我当时很想毁掉她。”

“当时想？”

“现在依然想。”他抬起头，再次和Will目光相接，一字一句地说，“不止是她，每一个曾经触碰过你的人，每一个被允许靠近你、贴近你的人。如果可以的话，我想要一快一块地生吃了他们。”

Will嘴角浮起一丝笑意。很显然，Hannibal和自己一样，也觉得可以跟对方说任何事了。他再次靠过去，他们的嘴唇轻轻相触，“‘你们中间的神是一个嫉妒的神’？”*

Hannibal将脸埋进Will的颈间，深吸一口气，“嫉妒，是的，我当时很嫉妒，我现在依然嫉妒。”

他顿了顿，沉默延续了很长时间，但那些将要倾吐而出的告白无时无刻不悬在空中，将来而未来。Will几乎能品尝到Hannibal喉间那些正在努力说出口的话语。“想到有人在我离开后，能够填补在你身边的空间；想到你能找到另一个人——”

“我不能，”Will立刻打断了他，语言一时间因急促而混乱，“我不能，她不是——我爱过她，也许我现在依然爱她。但她不是你。她不是——没有任何人是——”

他们又一次吻住对方，就好像这个吻从未中断过，就好像今后也再不会停下了。Will语尾的字句被吞下、打碎，消散在Hannibal炽烈的唇舌间。

  
*

  
第二天天亮的时候，一场肆虐的暴风雪已经将整座木屋包围了。Will躺在床上听着屋外呼啸的风声，木门咔哒作响，细小的冰晶低低地打在窗玻璃上。Hannibal平躺着睡在他的身边，占据了窄床的大部分空间，他的一只手臂垂挂在Will的胸前。

Will试着抬起Hannibal的手，一边留心着对方的表情。什么都没有发生。Will又一个个掰起了他的手指，他也依然没有醒来。就这么自娱自乐了几分钟后，Will将自己手指上的婚戒脱了下来，放进Hannibal的手心里。然后悄悄地下了床。

他接了些水放到炉子上烧，等着泡咖啡。趁着水烧开的工夫，他想去一趟屋外的厕所。然而一开门走出去，狂风便扑面而来，让他差点站不住。身后的门被风猛地关上，他瞪着前方，眼前的世界只剩下一片无垠的雪白。明知道周围不到十公尺就有几棵树，但他甚至连它们的影子都看不到了。愣了几秒钟后，他努力鼓起勇气，跑到门廊的边缘匆匆小解完毕，就急忙地回到了室内。

Hannibal从床上撑起身看着他，“外面怎么样了？”

“很糟糕。我就上个厕所，那玩意儿都要冻伤了。咖啡粉在哪？”

“在那些雪鞋的右边。”

Will舀了一些咖啡粉，然后将水壶从炉子上拿了下来。Hannibal的双手一直平放在被子上，不见戒指的踪影。“你对它做了什么？”Will说。

“我吃了它。”

Will转过身，倚靠在厨台上，“你没有，不然你现在已经窒息而死了。”

Hannibal只是半闭起眼睛，带着一丝笑意地看着他，“真的吗？你确定？”

想要亲吻他的渴望又一次在心中升腾起来，像是一股力量，牵动着Will某条特殊的心弦。他穿过房间，抬起膝盖坐到了床上。Hannibal伸手搂住了他，“咖啡会冷掉的，”他说，“还有早餐。”

“我们有一整天的时间，我们有整个冬天。”Hannibal将他的头发往后拢了拢，在他额头的伤疤上落下一个吻。“我们有永远。”

Will任由Hannibal将自己重新拉回了床上，任由他紧靠在身边，在自己的唇上烙下一个个缠绵慵懒的亲吻。 他轻轻扯了扯Will衬衫的边缘，Will索性脱下了上衣，将它扔在了地板上。Hannibal抚摸着他小腹的刀疤，随后手指往上，轻掠过Will的肋骨，一路碰触着他肩膀和上臂的肌肉。

但Hannibal绕过了他肩上的伤口，绕过了他身体两侧的淤青，指尖的轨迹远离了所有可能挑起情欲的地带，就仿佛Will腹部的伤疤奇异地幻化成了某种专门隔绝欲望的中间地带。过了一两分钟，Hannibal停了下来，他的手掌贴在了Will的心口。然后他抬起另一只手，轻抚着Will的头发和脸颊。

记忆突然涌现，狠狠地击中了Will。他几乎可以闻到腈纶手套的气味，感觉到喉咙里被插进的细管。他僵住了，就为了证明那只是幻觉，他使劲地咽了咽。

“你想要我停下吗？”Hannibal说。

“不，别停。”他的心脏在Hannibal的掌心下剧烈跳动着，震动着整个胸腔。

Hannibal重又将手指梳进Will的发间，抚摸着他没受伤那一面的脸颊，一点点揉平他微皱的眉间。Will的呼吸慢慢变得越来越轻缓，不再那么紧张急切了。Hannibal捧住他的脖颈，凑过去，吻了吻他的额头。

“当你把那根管子插进我的喉咙的时候……你在想什么？”Will说。

“我在想，这是必要的一步。可以帮你发觉自己能做到什么，还有我们两个在一起能做到什么。”

Will抬头看着他，他明明知道答案，但仍然忍不住问，“你就不在乎它对我会造成多么——”他停住了，艰难地咽了咽，压抑住干呕的冲动，一半是为仿佛还插在喉管里的管子，一半是对逝去之人的悲伤。“我以为我杀死了她。”

“改变永远是痛苦的，”Hannibal说。他脸上的表情平静无波，如一湾潭水。他依然轻轻触碰着Will，指尖划过Will的脸颊和肩颈。

Will抓住他的手腕，“你改变了我太多太多。”

“比不上你对我的改变。你是对的。我本不会在乎对你造成的伤害。”

Will注视着Hannibal，他将自己彻底暴露了出来，再没有办法掩藏心中的希望，“但是现在……？”

“现在的我，会做出不一样的选择。”

Will不知道自己是否应该相信这句话，但他很想去相信。这种渴望，胜过了他此前人生中的任何欲求。

 

 

  
*语出《摩西十诫》


	7. Chapter 7

**第十三章**

Hannibal打开门，走进了暴风雪里。不久后他回来了，从头到脚都被白色的霜雪覆盖，他带回来一颗小小的松树。

“现在过圣诞有点早了吧。”Will说。

“这不是圣诞树。”Hannibal用斧子利落地砍掉一根根细小的枝丫，把它们都扔到地上。

“行，至少现在肯定不是了。”

Hannibal将树干磨平，在顶端削出了一个尖头，然后就把它搁到了角落里，开始准备起了晚餐。

Will研究了一会，想明白后他抬手使劲揉了揉眼睛，“这是个猎熊的矛，是不是？”

“现在还不是。”

“Hannibal，别。”

Hannibal侧身冲着他露出一个淡淡的笑容，“你是在担心我的安全吗？”

“我把你从海里捞出来，再拖着你一路赶到北极圈的边缘，不是为了看着你被一头天杀的黑熊吃掉的。你现在连一桶水都没力气抬。”

“熊会一直冬眠，直到春天。等到它从睡眠的状态中醒来，我也恢复了健康，到时候就是狩猎的季节。”

Will没有再纠结下去。春天毕竟还远。他们可能坚持不到那个时候，那头熊说不定也坚持不到那个时候。再说了，如果不猎熊，Hannibal还可能去捕猎更可怕的生物。

  
一两天之后，暴风雪慢慢停止了，但很快下一场雪暴就紧随其后。Will在这期间去过几次熏肉房，打过几次水，补充过几次柴火。除此之外的时间，他们全都用来好好地休息，一起蜷在厚厚的被子里，小心顾虑着不压到彼此的伤口，然后昏昏沉沉地睡上一整天。除了去上厕所、做饭以及煮咖啡外，他们很少从床上下来。Will总觉得他们这样就仿佛是在冬眠。这让他忍不住好奇，不知道等复苏的春天来临时，他们究竟会蜕变成如何模样。

Hannibal拆掉了Will脸颊和肩膀上的缝线。他们互相清理彼此的伤口，为对方冲洗头发。“我很高兴你没有去染头发。”Hannibal有一天评论道。

彼时Will才钻进浴缸里没多久，而Hannibal刚刚洗完澡，他们都赤身裸体。如果不染头发可以让Hannibal用这样的目光注视自己，那Will也很庆幸自己当初没有真的去染发。

Will已经习惯了Hannibal的碰触，习惯了Hannibal勃起的阴茎抵在他的臀缝、胯部或者小腹上。有时候他自己也会勃起，但只要放着它不管，就很容易无视过去。事实上，他很想一直这么无视下去，尽量不去跨过那条特殊的界限。

Hannibal似乎对现在的状态也一样心满意足。如果他有自慰，那也一定是在Will睡着的时候干的，尽管Will不觉得在那样的情况下自己真的可以做到昏睡不醒。

他们重新给Frank的钟上好了发条，用来记录一天中时间的流逝，但Will总会忘记天数。某天当他伸手去拿东西时，右手和肩膀已经不再像之前那样疼到钻心了，那天也许离他们到这儿已经过了一个星期，但也可能是两个星期。

有时他甚至会觉得已经在这里生活了很多年，这种时候他就必须要去看一看Hannibal，才能确定他们俩不是像瑞普凡温克*那样，沉睡在一个时间的怪圈里。

Hannibal看上去还是老样子。他站在炉子的边上，平底锅里是薯饼和Frank身上某个不可知的部位。他的胡茬已经长了出来，大部分是深灰色的，身上穿着无领的蓝灰色衬衫，袖子卷起来，布料在他的胸前绷得有些紧。他瞥了一眼Will，Will低下头看着锅里的人类残骸。

“怎么了？”Hannibal说。

“如果我永远不想和你做爱，怎么办？”

Hannibal把锅里的肉翻了一面，金属的铲子摩擦着铁锅，发出尖锐粗糙的声响。“那样的话，我们就不做。不过我现在觉得你总有一天会想的。毕竟困扰你的，不是你在本源上感受不到男性身体的吸引力，而是我这个个体本身。”

“你听上去很肯定嘛。”

“我确实很肯定。盘子。”Hannibal说。

Will去拿了盘子。Hannibal把锅里的食物平分成两份，他们这次好好地坐到了餐桌旁，而不是像之前常做的那样，把餐盘带回床边用餐。

“我们在这儿多久了？”Will说。

“十一天。”

“你觉得好些了吗？”

“好些了，我们俩的伤都开始好起来了。”Hannibal顿了顿，吃了一口餐盘里的肉。“你在碰触我或者亲吻我的时候，都没有表现出任何犹豫和顾虑。你对性的抗拒，来自其中包含的亲密感，以及一种失控的可能性。两者都源自你不能，或者不愿去相信别人。”

Will没有吃面前的薯饼，相反他用叉子的背部一下下轻轻敲打着它们。“有什么心理治疗上的建议吗，医生大人？”

“你想听吗？”

“也许吧，取决于你打算说什么。”

Hannibal沉默了一小会，屋子里只有他的叉子轻轻刮擦锡餐盘的声音。“你到现在依然觉得我们之间有不平衡的地方。你曾说，没有什么东西能够动摇我。”

“除了我。”

Hannibal偏了偏头，“无论是字面意义还是象征意义上，都是如此。最符合逻辑的解决方法就是，你必须要让我们处于一个平等的位面。如果你觉得性爱会让自己失态——”

“不是失态。”

“那是？”Hannibal说。

“我不知道。那种感觉就像表层的皮肤被剥下来，一切深藏于心的东西都被暴露在外。”

“那这就是你必须也要对我做的了，让我暴露在外。”

Will瞪着他。他看上去是如此平静。“你到底想说什么？”

“我想说的很简单：我把自己交给你了。”

*

Will试图让自己不要多想。他用勺子戳了戳正在炉子上咕嘟冒泡的炖汤，然后把之前不知道什么时候被他们弄掉在地板上的麻绳重新卷了起来。房间角落里还有一个总被拿来当做凳子坐的大箱子，他打开了它，开始整理其中的物件。

他发现了更多的食用油和盐，还有一条毛毯，他把它拿去铺在了床上。Hannibal现在似乎很容易就感觉到冷，而每当他觉得太冷的时候，他眼中流露出的某种东西总让Will忍不住想要尽力温暖他，让他永远感到暖和。

在箱子靠右的角落，他找到了一小叠书，这个发现让他长舒一口气。首先是《在瓦尔登湖》，一本Loren Eiseley写的以大自然为主题的杂文诗集；几本悬疑小说；底下还有本很旧的《战争与和平》，书签夹在了第四十三页。

Will让书签留在了原来的位置，出于某种晦涩的心理，他不想再抹杀掉更多Frank在这世上存在过的痕迹了。他躺在床上，开始从头读了起来。这本书他以前就读过，书中塑造的世界和人物也因此很迅速地就在他的脑海里重新各就各位。

五分钟后，他的思绪又一次回到了Hannibal。

Hannibal，彬彬有礼地无视了Will所有忙忙碌碌的行动，此刻正专注为自己的熊箭安装一个十字的托架。

Hannibal是对的。Will对性这个概念本身并不反感，但只要一想到Hannibal会注视着自己的裸体，会眼看着自己迎来高潮，他就顿时觉得无法承受。这的确是个问题，但反过来，如果是Hannibal沉浸于性爱，而由自己来注视那种姿态的话，他就不会觉得有什么心理障碍。

木屋外，太阳还没有下山。Will觉得至少应该等到他们一起躺在床上以后再行动。但是——又何必呢？已经没有理由去依循某种常规了，他们也没有必须要遵守的日程。

他坐起身，把书放到一边。“过来。”

Hannibal刚把一卷面包拿去发酵，之后这些面包会被放到烧着煤的铁皮烤肉箱上烘烤。他擦了擦手，走过来坐在Will的身边。

“躺下来。不，不要脱鞋。什么都不要脱。躺下就好，就像这样。”

Hannibal沉默地依言照做了，他的靴子挂在床尾的边沿，以避免弄脏床单。

Will咬了咬自己嘴唇的内侧，“把你的裤子脱到大腿的地方，内裤也是。”

Hannibal依然没有一丝犹豫，他解开扣子，拉下拉链，将所有的布料一起往下一扯。他的阴茎暴露了出来，软软地贴在他的大腿根处。

“我想罩住你的眼睛。”Will说。

“你是在征求我的同意吗？”

“我需要征求吗？”

“不，Will。我告诉过你，你可以做任何你想做的。”

Will拿起一条褪了色的格子方巾。他俯下身，用它遮住Hannibal敏锐的双眼，当方巾终于被系好之后，Will忍不住垂下肩膀，松了一口气。终于，他可以在一个安全的范围内尽情观察对方而不用被观察，免于对方的审视和剖析。

“我会帮你自慰。”他说，“不要说话，不要动。不要做任何事。躺着承受就好。”

“好的，Will。”Hannibal在微笑。

Will暗自下定决心一定要让他在最后笑不出来。他仔细地观察了下Hannibal的阴茎。他们走到今天这个地步，他其实已经见过它不少次了，但他一直都尽力避免将它和性爱联系起来。而且他也没有像现在这样如此认真地审视过它。

没有勃起的时候，它的长度和宽度都是平均水平。比他自己的小一点，这让他产生了一丝阴暗的愉悦。唯一一个特别的地方，也是Will此前从未在现实里见过的，就是它没有割包皮。当然，在过往的人生中，他去过不少次公共浴室和公共换衣间，所以就理论上来说，肯定还有人也没有割开。但在那些场合，没有人会去研究别人的阴茎。而他现在可以好好盯着看了。

他将它捧在自己的掌心，包皮非常柔软，完全地遮住了阴茎的头部。在Will的触碰下，柱体开始变粗。Hannibal大腿上的肌肉线条也绷紧了，他轻轻呼出一口气。

Will想告诉他让他不要这样呼气。他不想摄入任何外界的情绪信息，只想得到Hannibal纯生理上的反应，剥离掌控一切的大脑，回到最源头的本能。

他把Hannibal的牛仔裤更往下拉了一点，伸出一只手沿着大腿内侧往上滑，直到碰到睾丸。他用手指抚过它们，球体有些大，有点不平整。左边比右边大一点。他将它们一起捧在手里，轻轻捏了捏，控制着力道，直到他能感觉到Hannibal的身体随之绷紧。

Will注视着Hannibal胸口的起伏。他的呼吸有些急促，阴茎已经是半勃起的状态。Will又一次握住它，感受着包裹柱体的皮肤在手心里的脉动和变化。他用手试着抽动了一下，Hannibal的嘴唇顿时分开了。

“不要发出任何声音，”Will说，“不然我就立刻停止。”

Hannibal合上嘴，紧紧抿住唇瓣。

Will重新将注意力集中到阴茎上。他取了一些食用油，抹上自己的掌心，然后就像这样一遍遍开始抽动，直到Hannibal完全勃起，直到他可以将包皮轻轻往回拨，露出里面的头部。在他眼中，这个部位有一种奇异的脆弱感。也许Hannibal也感受到了这种脆弱。当Will的拇指划过它时，他几乎浑身颤抖了一下。

Will加快了手上的速度。Hannibal挂在床边的双脚本能地往回勾，他的大腿开始颤动。然后Will停了下来。他可以听到对方缓慢地长舒一口气。Hannibal的双手正紧紧捏着床单。Will再次抽动起来，一边注视着Hannibal小臂上的肌肉线条是如何随着他的动作而绷紧。

他将Hannibal的衬衫撩起，看着衬衫底下同样紧绷的腹肌。Will将自己的另一只手按了上去，立刻能明显地感受到手掌下紧实的肌肉就在皮肤下不断收缩。不管Alana在伙食方面给予了多大的宽容，监狱生活终究没有留给Hannibal多少增肉的机会。

Will一边保持着手上的动作，一边观察着Hannibal的脸庞。Will的手每抽动一下，Hannibal都会跟着轻轻晃动一下他的脑袋，他扬起的脖颈绷得很紧，下颚的皮肤也随着紧咬的牙齿而微微变换。Will伸出另一只手碰触他的嘴唇，Hannibal吸了口气，那声音听上去近乎喘息。唇瓣在Will的指尖下分开了。

“你会在监狱里自慰吗？”Will说，“你可以回答我的问题，别的不要多说。”

“会。”

“你在这么做的时候想的是我吗？”

“不是。”

“那你会想什么？”

“什么都不想，”Hannibal说，“那只是一种肢体上的锻炼，和其他部位的锻炼没什么不同。”

“那你现在在想什么？”

“想你。我是多么想要在你这么做的时候，能看着你的表情，当然我也知道，现在整件事的重点就是让你能尽情审视我，而不用——”

Will用手掌捂住了他的嘴唇，停止了他的话语，“没错，让你回答问题是我的提议，但答案请保持简略。”

说完后，Will拿开了手，Hannibal咽了咽，“我想要看着你，想要触碰你。但我知道你不会允许我做这些。这感觉——让人发疯，也让人兴奋。”

“让你兴奋的是什么？”Will问。他也想要在自己不被Hannibal注视的前提下，能够看一看Hannibal的眼睛，但Hannibal此刻微动的嘴唇，以及蒙着眼转动头部时像是在摸索着什么的姿态，也一样十分美妙。

Hannibal沉默了很久都没有回答，久到Will都停下了手上的动作，以免让Hannibal分心。

Hannibal轻轻嘟囔了一声，他的唇瓣只向上弯了弯，又停住了。“我不知道要怎么简略地回答这个问题。”

Will慢慢地揉捏着Hannibal阴茎的头部，看着他努力克制自己，试图保持不动的样子，“好吧，那告诉我这其中你最喜欢的部分，以及你最讨厌的部分。”

Hannibal咬了咬下唇，他的双腿尽力张开到了牛仔裤能容忍的最大极限，“你的触碰，”他气息不稳地说，“你的双手。我经常想起它们。当我在牢房里，看着月光随着夜晚慢慢流逝，当我睡不着的时候，那时我就会想起你，而我会想象——”

Will 的手抚过他的小腹和胸膛，Hannibal猛吸一口气，中断了话语。

“好了，够了。讨厌的部分呢？”

Hannibal咽了咽，Will看着前液从阴茎的头部滴落下来，他抬手用拇指将它们揉进缝隙里。

“我想要看见你，”Hannibal说，他的声音很沙哑，“我想要知道——”

“知道什么？”

“知道你此时此刻和我一样，一样心荡神摇。”

Will倾身靠近，“如果我没有呢？我知道你假设过这件事的。你有三年时间可以想象各种情境。”

“Will——”

“安静。”他开始按一种稳定的节奏一下下地抽动起来，一边看着Hannibal的嘴不自觉地张得更大一些，露出里面粉红色的舌头，他的胯部不受控制地反复收紧又放松，“你曾说你已经放弃了希望。即使我现在就在这儿，我也清楚你始终心中有疑虑，”Hannibal已经濒临高潮了。Will加快了手上的动作，“你知道我想要你，但你会觉得也许我……也许我就真的没有那么渴望，是不是？也许我想要你，和你想要我的那种方式不一样，完全不一样。”

Hannibal高潮的时候没有发出任何声音，他的背部弓起，眉间微皱，牙齿重重地咬紧了下唇。这之后他只是一动不动地躺在那里，他的呼吸浅而急促。

Will伸出手，他的手指慢慢划过Hannibal小腹上一道道的精液。他伸手想要解开眼罩，但是Hannibal抓住了他的手腕，“别，”Hannibal的嗓音低沉而粗哑，“先别摘。”

Will看着Hannibal讲完这句话后嘴唇颤抖的弧度和喉咙艰难的吞咽。他一时有些拿不定主意，既想要给予安慰和关怀，又想要做得更绝一点。最后他将Hannibal的手挥开，径自摘下了眼罩。

Hannibal的眼睛是湿润的。突如其来的光线让他不自觉地眯起双眼，一滴眼泪从带着淡淡细纹的眼角滑落，流向他的耳朵。

Will用拇指轻轻将那滴眼泪抹去，“你现在最想要从我这里得到什么？不要多想，直接回答。”

“触碰。你的双手。你的身体紧贴着我。”

“想象一下，如果你之前的努力都成功了。想象一下，如果我最后和你一样，拥有了同样残忍的趣味。你觉得我此时会在做什么？”

Hannibal直直地瞪着他，“我没办法想象。你会选择离开，而我无法想象你会离我而去，至少现在不会了。”

Will叹了口气，躺在了他的身边，身体紧紧贴着对方，“鉴于你智商如此之高。我本以为你早就应该能想明白这一点的。”

“Will——”Hannibal听上去有些无措，他将Will拉入自己的怀里，双手紧紧箍着Will的肩膀和头发，用力到了疼痛的地步。

Will没有阻止他。为了不压到Hannibal的伤口，他试图稍微变个姿势，但Hannibal不让他这么做。于是他们就这样躺在一起，周围的空气中弥漫着性事的余味，  
Hannibal的精液在他们的身体间慢慢变干。Will心下怀疑它们大部分蹭到了自己的T恤上。

“够暖和了吗？”

“嗯。”Hannibal抵着Will的肩膀回答，声音被掩住了，闷闷的。

“你是对的，我不会离开你。我已经不再犹豫了。我还是很生气，但我不会去任何别的地方的。”

“直到春天？”

“直到死亡将我们分离。如果你同意的话。”

“Will——”

“回头想想，去他妈的，就算你不同意又怎样。也不知道你有什么资格来决定。你之前可从来没给我任何选择的机会。”

Hannibal更紧地抱住了他，“等到我明白可以给你选择机会的时候，已经太迟了。”

Will叹了口气，“是啊，对我们俩来说都是如此。”

他闭上了眼睛。这些天，睡意总是近在咫尺，尤其当Hannibal的指尖轻轻揉着他的头皮时，更是让人很容易入睡。在沉入梦乡前，他记得的最后一件事是在炉子上静静冒着泡的炖汤。

当他醒来时，炖锅已经被挪到厨台上了。四处不见Hannibal的踪影，角落里放熊箭的角落如今空无一物。

 

  
*小说家及历史家华盛顿欧文(Washington Irving, 1783-1859)的名篇。故事情节主要讲述主人公瑞普凡温克喝醉之后在梦中的奇遇，然后顿悟过了一生。


	8. Chapter 8

**第十四章**

有好一会，Will直直地瞪着原本放着熊箭的空荡角落。

“你个混蛋。”他低声说。从床上爬起身，弯腰拾起地上的靴子。

出门后，Will沿着Hannibal的脚印一路小跑。他带上了一罐红色的油漆，用来沿路做标记。虽然他的背包里除了食物和水，还被塞进了指南针与地图，但雪无时无刻不在越下越大，要在雪盲的状态下找到回木屋的路，光靠指南针可能还不行。

跑出大概四分之一里后，他开始认出周围的一些景物了：倒下的一棵树，地上的一堆石头，又或者是某棵树被狂风吹到弯折的特定角度。Hannibal的脚印一路通向山洞，那个黑熊冬眠的地方。

行吧，还能去哪呢。Will之前只不过还心存一丝侥幸罢了。

他开始往那个方向用力奔跑，在冰冷的空气中很快就跑得上气不接下气，肩膀的伤口传来一阵阵刺痛，让他不得不又放慢脚步。很快，他翻过了一颗横在路当中的树干，如果他的记忆没错的话，这代表着离山洞旁的空地已经不远了。

整个世界一片寂静，所有的声音都被积雪掩去。Hannibal的脚印也很快就会被落雪填满。他想要大声呼喊Hannibal，但某种突如其来的声音阻止了他。

一种什么东西断裂的声响响彻了整片树林，紧随其后的是一声粗哑的哀嚎。Will没办法判断那到底是人还是动物发出的。他加快脚步，狂奔向声音的来处，这一次无视了肩膀上传来的疼痛，无视了肺部的火烧火燎，也不去管总在雪上打滑的双脚，只是紧抓住旁边的一根根树干来保持平衡，一路冲到了空地的边缘。然而出现在眼前的景象却让他在震惊之下停住了脚步。

Hannibal就站在山洞的边缘，双手拿着那根长箭。在他面前，黑熊像一片巨大的黑影，庞大到几乎不似人间造物，仿佛如Randall的穴熊一般来自远古。它张嘴大吼，吼声低沉绵延，Will能够看到它黄色的牙齿。下一瞬间，它往前猛地一扑。

Hannibal一个侧身，避开了。他的脸被冻得发红，留长了的胡子和头发有些凌乱，在寒风中看上去也如同某种古生物般原始。有一瞬间，Will可以想象出Hannibal穿着鹿皮，披着灰白的长发，呲牙大喊的样子。

黑熊转了个身，又一次向他冲去。Will抬起Frank的来福枪架在肩膀上。只是黑熊的动作很快，况且他也无法确定自己该打它的哪里。冲着眼睛来上一枪应该可以阻止他的行动，击中其他地方则有可能只会更加激怒它，让它失控。

就在这个瞬间，黑熊站起身直立起来，Hannibal也向黑熊的方向扑去。Will几乎要大喊出声，但喉咙却因为寒冷和恐惧而收得很紧，发不出任何声音。然后一切在眨眼间就结束了：Hannibal将箭刺进了熊的身体里，再迅速地将长箭的尾部插进雪地中。当黑熊的爪子向他挥过来时，他敏捷地往后一跳，脱离了它攻击的范围。

黑熊又一次吼叫起来，试图抓住他，但越是用力，它的身体就越是沿着箭柄往下滑。Will现在终于明白长箭中间十字托架的作用了：它可以防止黑熊滑落到最底下，让它卡在空中，保持被穿刺的状态，没有办法有效地展开反击。

Hannibal弯下身，手撑在腿上大口喘着气。他看着还在原地挣扎的黑熊，鲜血正从箭身上一滴滴落下来。然后他终于慢慢地跪坐下来。

Will小心地走上前，在他身旁的雪地上单膝跪了下来。“Hannibal？”

“Will，”Hannibal转向他，缓慢地眨了一眨眼，雪花落在了他的睫毛上，“你看到了吗？”

“我看到了。”

黑熊发出一声喘息，那声音莫名很像人。它的肌肉一寸寸地变得松垮，最后终于不再动弹了。尸体随风晃了晃，长箭也因为晃动往旁边一滑。他们一起看着一箭一熊缓缓地歪斜，直到黑熊彻底平躺在了雪地里，粉红色的长舌伸出来，平铺在地上。

“你说你会等到春天再动手的。”Will说。

“我想要……送一点东西给你。类似某种礼物。我觉得自己必须要这么做。”

Will伸出一只手搂住他，倾身靠过去，额头抵着Hannibal的太阳穴，“你知道吗，Alana告诉过我，你用来控制自己疯狂本性的防卫机制其实完全是鬼扯蛋，一点用都没有，我还以为她说错了。她没有，你是真的完全疯了。”

Will原以为自己的话会进一步刺激到Hannibal，但他看上去居然颇有一种平静的喜悦，微微泛起的笑意让他的嘴角变得柔和，也让他的眼中带上了暖意，“只为你疯。”

Will用手肘推了推他，“你打算怎么处理它？把它拖回家，还是就放在大门口？”

“我原来的设想是把它的皮先剥下来，再切下它的肉。将最好的部位都带回去，剩下的就留在这里。”他看了一眼已经暮色四合的天空。“可惜花的时间比我原来预想的要久。”

“是啊，我们得快点回到木屋。”

“我们不能就这样把它留下，它很快就会被别的动物吃掉，或者被冻成冰块。”

“剥下它的皮需要花很长时间。”

“瞎说，”Hannibal说，他借助Will的肩膀，僵硬地站起身，“它其实也没有比人大上多少，而且整个工序也很简单，我可以在山洞里完成。如果你能生好火，保暖就不是问题了。至于食物，我相信你肯定也带了出来。”

Will无视了他最开头的那句话，“没错，我带了食物。在山洞里住一晚应该可行。”

“我会把大脑的部分切走，你可以教我怎么用它把熊皮做成皮革。”Hannibal说。

Will转头四顾，看着空地周围的积雪，地上的熊，头顶逐渐变暗的天空，还有Hannibal毫不掩饰的愉悦神情。他叹了口气，“好吧，让我们把它解刨了，然后弄进山洞里。”

就算刨除了内脏，黑熊的重量还是非常可观，以至于他们两个合力才能勉强把它拖进山洞。Hannibal动手开始剥皮，一边顺手把熊肉或别的什么部位切下来留作晚餐的材料。Will则径自去收集落下的树枝，把它们堆在一起，堵住山洞口，以免晚上再出现任何不速之客。这之后，他开始搜罗柴火，直到夜晚彻底降临，再也看不见周遭的景物为止。

Hannibal一边剥着熊皮一边做饭——将熊肉串成一串烘烤，佐以面包和黄油，甜点则是带过来的巧克力棒。油脂从熊肉上滴下，掉进火里后滋滋作响。这让Will想起了献祭给神的供品，他在内心默默感恩Frank和这头黑熊的荫蔽。当然不管现在如何祈愿，也不能给他或它带来任何实质的帮助就是了。

至少Frank的死是生死存亡，是你死我活。而这头熊不是，Will怀疑Hannibal杀了它只是出于一种情感发泄的需要，他必须要找到这样一个对象，要不然就会发泄到Will的身上。就这个意义来说，它的确是一件礼物。

“你今天出奇地安静。”Hannibal说。

Will透过洞口树枝的空隙看着外面飘摇的大雪，白色雪片不停歇地落在黑沉沉的夜里，犹如老电视上的雪花屏。

“我在思考。”他说。

“思考什么？”

“我们要定居在这儿吗？我是说那间木屋。”

Hannibal的刀刮在熊皮上发出的规律声响停了下来，“你会享受这种生活吗？”

“不会永远享受下去，”Will说，“我会想见识更广阔的世界，我知道你也想给我展现更多的东西。但现在，我倒的确可以享受这段时间。”他注视着Hannibal被火光照耀着的侧脸。

Hannibal重新开始了手上割皮的动作，“这种生活吸引你的地方是？”

“不用顾虑任何社会准则。在这儿，我们可以成为任何人，做任何事。”

“这一点我们在其他地方也可以办到。”Hannibal从眼睫底下瞥了他一眼，眼神近乎拘谨。

“不，我们真的办不到。如果你在我们所过之处再留下一具具尸体，Jack总有一天会抓住我们的。”

Hannibal的表情渐渐变得一片空茫，“你是希望我停止杀戮吗？”

“我不觉得我能阻止你，我以前已经尽力试过了。”

“我不是说过吗？你可以对我做任何事。”

他们的眼神相接，几秒钟后，Hannibal低下头，看着怀中巨大的熊掌。

“我会……记住这一点的。”Will慢慢地说，“但我还是想在这儿再待一会，我们在这儿是安全的。我想要记住这种安全感。”

Hannibal点了点头。又看了几分钟后，Will从背包里找出另一把刀，也开始切割起另一只熊掌。

 

*

 

第二天上午，他们终于赶回了木屋。熊皮被钉子钉起来平铺在了地板上，准备被处理成皮革。摊开来后，它几乎从木屋的一角一直延伸到另一角。Will和Hannibal当晚就寝的时候不得不从边缘绕着跨过去。

他们面对面地躺着，这一整天他们把熊拖回家、钉上钉子、砍下更多的柴火，还要打水。体力开销实在很大，两个人都浑身酸痛。Hannibal捧着Will脸颊的手心开始出现老茧。但他抵在Will耳边的嘴唇依然柔软如初。

当他靠近时，Will抬手放上他的胯部，这样能让他们的身体稍微分开一点，就那么一寸两寸也好。

Hannibal吻着他的下颚，“我原以为你已经圆满达成了自己的报复欲，所以你现在还想继续折磨我吗？”

“不会再折磨太久的。”

“如果你对这件事不像我这样渴望的话——”

Will摇了摇头，“不是这个原因。”

“那是什么？”

“也许我就是喜欢让你等着，喜欢你开口问我。”他的确喜欢。但还有更重要的原因，他总觉得他们两个人还需要更多的时间。昨天的情感交流太亲密，也太赤裸裸了。

Hannibal用鼻尖蹭着他喉间柔软的皮肤，然后在那里轻轻地咬了一口，“你是想要我求你吗？”

“Hannibal。”

“这个问题是认真的。你会享受吗？。”

Will仰起头，闭上双眼，“只有当你是真心的时候。”

Hannibal靠过来，这一次，Will放任了他的贴近。他们的身体紧密贴合成了一条灼热的曲线，Hannibal的阴茎已经勃起了，而Will也好不了多少。

“求你，Will，”Hannibal抵着Will的脖颈低声说。他在那里烙下一个个轻柔的吻，从Will的下颚，一路延伸到喉咙的凹陷处，“请不要再让我等下去，我需要你，让我告诉你我有多么需要你。”

“操，”Will轻声骂道。他的阴茎紧绷着贴在Hannibal的大腿边，一切都是那么诱人。在此刻答应他是多么容易的一件事。

Hannibal吮吸着他的锁骨，然后在一个很短的瞬间，将它含进了牙齿之间，几乎像是某种威胁。“这也可以说是我欠你的，”他的声音轻柔而飘摇，就好像Will的皮肤让他微醺。“你可以让我来触碰你。在你准备好之前，你不需要回报我。”

Will的身体僵住了，他的阴茎对这个提议颇为渴望，但他的胸口却迅速收紧，胸腔里的心脏猛地一跳，沉重而痛苦。如果是他们俩一起不受控制地沉醉在快感中，这种状态他自觉已经可以应对了。但如果是被剥离掉一切遮挡，赤裸裸地展现在冷静淡然的Hannibal面前——不行。他抓住Hannibal向下伸进自己睡裤腰带里的手，“不。”

Hannibal往后靠了靠，看着他，“如果你不想的话，我就不做。但有什么是你现在想要我为你做的吗？”

Will颤抖地深吸一口气，让气流流过隐隐作痛的胸口。他张开嘴，但花了好几秒才让话语说出口，“就——抱着我。抱紧我。不要松开手，不要离开。就这样就好。”

Hannibal将他更紧地拉入怀中，用双臂紧紧地环抱着他，亲吻着他的头发。他们安静地交换着彼此的呼吸，被无视的阴茎紧贴着对方的身体，直到最后慢慢软下来。Hannibal的手从上到下缓缓轻抚着Will的背。Will紧抓住Hannibal衬衫的前襟，将自己的脸埋进他的肩窝里，闭上了眼睛。

*

当兽皮被晾干后，他们又一起拿着刀坐在地板上，将每一寸细小的肉块、油脂和薄膜挑干净。他们不停地刮着皮毛，直到皮的内面变成白色，可以看到内部的细孔。

除了吃饭的时间外，这项工作花了他们整整一天。等到结束的时候，Will的肩膀已经酸疼到不行，以至于当晚他不得不让Hannibal去打水。在这段时间，他能做的，就只有静坐在桌子旁，紧咬着牙，放空大脑。他之前已经停止吃止痛药了——他们得省着点，也许以后还有用上它们的时候——但他现在真的很想吃上一片。

他的样子肯定和他现在的感觉一样糟糕。因为趁着烧水的间隙，Hannibal走过来坐到了他的身边，就好像前一天晚上那样，他一言不发地环抱住了Will。Will低下头，将脑袋靠在Hannibal的肩膀上。他能够从那里的肌肉和骨骼中感受到Hannibal心脏的脉动。

“当我感到痛苦时，你会在乎吗？”Will说，“我的意思是，我知道你理性上多多少少会在乎的。但你能感受到吗？”他抬起一只手放在Hannibal的小腹上，“从这儿感受到？”

“是的。我对你感同身受的程度，已经强烈到了让人不适的地步。”

Will捧起他的脸颊，吻了他。舌头划过下唇，卷进了他的嘴里。Hannibal往前凑得更近一些。

“你喜欢我的这句话。”Hannibal说。

“我喜欢，是因为这样一来，你就不会再轻易地伤害我，这让我感到安心。”Will干巴巴地说。

“但我猜这不是你喜欢它的唯一理由，是不是？”

Will没有退开身，他们依然靠得很近，嘴唇只有咫尺的距离，鼻子轻碰着鼻子。他咽了咽，“还有很多很多。比如……当面对疼痛时，可以不那么孤单。在你把我割开时——上帝啊，那真的很痛。无时无刻，每分每秒都那么痛苦。而你不在我的身边。”

“我应该带你一起走的，”Hannibal轻声说，“不管用什么手段，需要怎样的代价。”

对此Will不能表示赞同，但他同样也没办法鼓起勇气说不。

*

Hannibal把黑熊的脑髓都挤了出来，用拳头将它们打碎，然后加进一盆热水里。Will坐在旁边看着他，一边休养受伤的肩膀。离刮兽皮那天已经过去了两天，Will的肩依然隐隐作痛。

他看了看窗外太阳的角度，“我们应该早点起床开始的。”

“生活在天堂的危机之一，没有闹钟。”

“所以这里是天堂？”

Hannibal从水桶的上方抬起头看了他一眼，眼里带着暖意，“不是吗？不过我猜你应该还想要只狗。”

“这我倒真不会反对。”Will说。

“等春天来了后再说吧。这活真的会花上一整天吗？”

“我以前看别人处理过河狸的兽皮，那就要花上一整天。我不知道这个玩意得花上多久。一旦涂上脑髓溶液，液体开始变干之后，我们就得一直鞣，直到所有的部位都变得干燥，一旦结块，我们就又得从头开始。”

“我相信我们会成功的。这样可以吗？”他把水桶往Will的方向抬了抬。

“嗯，可以了。我们开始吧。”

他们用手不断地将脑髓溶液涂到熊皮上，直到整张片都被浸透了，他们的手指也被水泡得起了褶皱。当熊皮终于吸收到饱和的时候，他们把它晾了一小会，之后又再次开始一样的过程。

当熊皮被放到炉火边晾干的时候，Hannibal去做午饭，Will就躺在地板上，静静听着屋外寒风的呼啸。

Hannibal偏了偏头，也听了一会。“在我小的时候，有时我会在晚上听到森林里传来狼的叫声。”

“在你约翰卡朋特风格*的大城堡里，属于暗夜的孩子们。”Will用拙劣的特兰西尔文尼亚口音模仿道。

Hannibal抬手将又一片薄饼翻到旁边，然后往平底锅里加了点黄油，沉默了一会后他问，“那里现在只剩废墟了吗？”

Will双手交叉枕在脑后，闻言抬头看了看他，“大部分是吧。千代住的那一块区域倒是被照料得很好，不过就算是在那儿，很多窗户也都没了。虽然我总觉得她好像更喜欢这种荒凉的状态。”

“她有一种修行般的定力，从来就不拘泥于生活上的细枝末节。”他顿了顿，“其他地方呢？”

“都空了，所过之处没见到有任何家具。灰尘积得很厚。四处都是蜘蛛网。阴冷、潮湿。尤其是地窖。”

“它从未被现代化地整修过。没有中央暖气。只有火炉和炉灶。你想要薄饼上搭一点火腿吗？”

“好啊，谢谢。”

“我想，明年我会做一些泡菜。”

Will从地板上抬头看着他，伸出手去碰了碰他的脚踝。“发生了什么，Hannibal？在寒冷的冬天，在大雪里，Mischa出了什么事？你是在哪里看到她的牙齿的？”

Hannibal站得很直，一动不动，几乎像是他的灵魂已经离开了躯壳，正在记忆殿堂中那些更幽暗的大厅里徘徊。Will什么都没说，只是静静等着，直到他闻到了烧焦的味道。他捏了捏他的脚踝，“Hannibal，薄饼。”

Hannibal肩膀一颤，重新回过神来。“啊，对。”

他用铲子把边缘焦了一点点的薄饼盛出来，将平底锅从炉子上拿开，又取下了枫叶果酱，然后顿了顿，开口道，“那是一个很严酷的冬天，非常非常冷。水管全都破了。他们挖了一个坑来丢垃圾。我是在那儿找到她的牙齿的。在一堆排泄物和食物的残渣里。”

Will不知道该说些什么。可能唯有在这个瞬间， Hannibal并不想让Will来触碰自己。所以他保持原来的姿势，平躺在地板上，尽自己所能地表现出不设防的样子。但Hannibal看上去并不愤怒。他现在的样子就像是他的人生中再不会有任何情绪的波澜。

“他们是在墓地挖的坑，”Hannibal说，“他们觉得这么做很好玩。”

“他们？地窖里只有……一位客人。”

“是的，他是他们之中唯一剩下的人。我把另外两个处理掉了。”

“然后把他们的肉喂给他吃。”Will说。

Hannibal点了点头，把薄饼和火腿分成了两份。

往事如同一团残破带血的丝线，逐渐在Will的脑海里舒展开。“就好像他们把她喂给你那样。”

“是的，”Hannibal说，“过来吃饭吧，会冷掉的。”

Will从地板上站起身，这是他在Hannibal的餐桌上吃过的最艰难的一餐。Hannibal沉默地坐在那里，看上去分外遥远。Will每咽下一口，都能尝到舌根处泛上来的某种苦涩滋味。最后他放下了手边的食物，绕过桌子，站到了Hannibal的身边。

“怎么了？”Hannibal问。

Will摇了摇头，他抬起双手揉了揉Hannibal的头发，将它们弄乱。他的手抚过Hannibal长着胡茬的脸颊和下颚。Hannibal会用一对指甲剪来修剪它们，但他没有多花心思去把它们全部刮掉。

Hannibal一动不动地坐了一会，然后他将头往后仰，靠在了身后Will的小腹上。他抬眼看着Will，“这是不是就是我们灵魂中重叠交织的部分终于分歧的时刻？我的痛苦不会让你觉得很迷人吗？”

“我觉得很迷人，”Will承认道，“但我也同样感受到了伤痛。”

“当有动机足够强烈的时候，你是可以无视你的共情力的。”

Will抬起一根手指，滑下Hannibal的鼻子，掠过他的嘴唇和下巴，“我感受到伤痛并不是因为共情。而是因为这段记忆让你痛苦，而我不想要你痛苦。就只是这样而已。”

“如此简单。”Hannibal在Will的抚摸下闭起了双眼。

“你是知道一般人的这种情绪是怎么出现的，对吧？就算苦难可以呈现出迷人的姿态，我们也依然不想要看到我们关心的人处于痛苦之中。”

“当你说‘我们’的时候，你指的是谁呢？如果说是世俗价值观定义下的普通人，那你并没有比我更接近。要不然你一开始就不会感觉到苦难中的迷人之处。”

“那也许我以后都应该只说‘我’。”Will说。

Hannibal依然闭着眼睛，他侧过头，吻了吻Will的手心，“你可以说‘我们俩’。”

Will低下头看着他紧闭的双眼，看着他眼睑上薄而微颤的皮肤。Will忍不住伸出手触碰，指尖轻轻掠过他的眼窝，他的眉毛。“有时候，我喜欢看着你受折磨。但我却并不想看到你承受伤痛。这有道理可言吗？”

“有，”Hannibal叹了口气，“我能懂这种感觉。想要成为你受难的因，也想成为治愈你伤痛的果。这才是我想要的。”

Will轻抚着他的头发，闻言低头吻了下他的头顶，“那你最好在治愈伤痛的部分多努力努力。”他建议道。

Hannibal的神情终于轻松了一点，他的嘴角弯了弯，“我一定尽我所能。”

 

*

他们将餐桌用作柱子，把熊皮披在上面，然后来回地拉动，让它在桌角不断摩擦到变软。温暖的炉火让空气始终很干燥，整个过程没有Will担心的那么长。但即使如此，一切结束时也早已过了他们平时的晚餐时间。

作为鞣革的最后一个步骤，Will将它挂进了熏肉的小屋，让整张兽皮皮面朝下地悬挂在那里，这样一来烟雾可以穿透进去，结合脑髓溶液里的鞣酸，让兽皮变得防水。当他回到木屋的时候，Hannibal正把汤和饺子端到桌子上。

Will的肩膀很痛，不止如此，他的后背、双手都很痛。当他拿起勺子的时候，全身的肌肉一阵酸胀，以至于他不得不先停下来，活动一下手指的关节才能开始用餐。Hannibal看上去也脸色苍白，坐着的时候会朝他有伤口的那一面微微侧身。

 

他们一言不发地吃着饭，唯有穿着厚厚袜子的四只脚，依然和这一整天里一样，在桌子底下温暖地缠绕在一起。

 

“那天我找到了几本书。”Will说。彼时他们已经理干净了桌子，Hannibal正在为饭后泡的茶烧水。

“我看到了，战争与和平，你开始读了吗？”

“我可以从头再开始，如果你想——”Will停下了，直到话已说出口他才觉察到这话听上去有多奇怪。和我一起读。明明还有其他书的，他们没有必要非读同一本书。

“好啊，我很乐意。”Hannibal说。

所以他们各自端着泡好了茶的马克杯，一起钻到了床上。小小的床躺下的时候就已经很挤了，要像现在这样肩并肩坐着就更是艰难的任务。不管是谁，每翻一页书，手肘都有可能会撞到对方的肋骨。

“你先起来一下。”Hannibal说。当Will起身后，Hannibal挪到了床的中间，张开了自己的腿。然后拍了拍两腿中间的位置。

“应该反过来才对，我会压到你的伤口的。”Will说。

“你不会压到的，我的伤口在更边上。如果真的不舒服的话，我会直接告诉你的。”

Will看了看他，依然不是很确定。

“我更喜欢这个姿势，”Hannibal说，“我想你一定也是。”

他是对的。Will之所以犹豫，一部分就是因为他总不愿意认输，不愿意败给自己内心的欲求。而他心底的另一部分，恰恰就在渴望着这样的场景，渴望着Hannibal坐在他的背后，环抱住他。渴望着能够在这怀抱中感受到彻底的安全，而不是潜藏的危险。

Will避开了Hannibal的视线，四肢僵硬地又一次爬上了床。他把身体往后靠去。Hannibal的胸膛温暖而坚实，他的下巴靠在Will的肩膀上，双臂交叠，环住了Will的小腹。

“你来抱住书，”他在Will的耳畔低声说，“我来抱住你。”

Will的喉咙几乎因为突然涌上的暖意而感到刺痛，他打开书，翻到了第一页。

 

*约翰卡朋特，电影导演，被誉为‘恐怖大师’‘B级片大师’。著名作品包括《月光光心慌慌》和《吸血鬼》。后者是经典的城堡恐怖片。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**第十五章**

 

 

第二天早上，Will去熏肉房里把熊皮取了出来。它摸上去已经变得十分柔软，Will把它捧到脸前，闻到了浓郁的熏木味。回木屋的路上，Will把它裹在自己身上抵御严寒，走进屋时样子就像是披了一件斗篷。

端着咖啡杯的Hannibal抬起头，看向他的眼神里带上了明显的愉悦。“很适合你。我可以帮你做一个帽兜。”

“我可不需要一个熊皮做的斗篷。”Will把靴子脱下放在门边，然后将兽皮扔到了火炉的前面。他也跟着仰面倒了下去，在兽皮的上面伸了伸懒腰，“这样更好。”

Hannibal也加入了，他坐下来，抬起一只手放在Will的小腹上。“那就下次吧。”

“别下次了，这一段时间还是先猎猎鹿吧，鹿肉的味道更好，皮毛也要有用得多。”

Hannibal低头看着他，目光从上到下抚过了他的全身，“我倒觉得它的用处极为美妙。”

Will可以想象出Hannibal眼中自己的样子，浑身赤裸地伸展在皮毛之上，皮肤在炉火的映照下微微泛红。他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，看着Hannibal的视线跟随着落到了自己的舌尖。

“我应该再问一次吗？”Hannibal说，“或者请求？”

Will仰头注视着他，原本纷杂的思绪难得地一片沉寂。他想要答应，答应一切，但还差一点，还不能。“它对你究竟意味着什么呢？你想要的是什么？”

“最普世的理由是得到感官的快乐。难道这还不够吗？”

“对你来说，不够，你做任何事总是有更多的理由。”

“而你呢，总是在寻找眼前的诱饵中潜藏的倒钩，”Hannibal顿了顿，神情若有所思，“Will，为什么你会享受杀死红龙的感觉？”

Will将双手埋进熊的皮毛中。这个问题的答案如钟鸣一般响彻他的脑海，如此清晰，如此明确，以至于他无法阻止自己脱口而出，“因为有你和我一起。”

Hannibal微笑地看着他，“是的，这也就是我给你的答案。”

Will抬手抓住了Hannibal衬衫的前襟，将他拉了过来。Hannibal弯下身伏在他的面前，他们就以这样有些不协调的姿势开始接吻，舌头彼此交缠，嘴唇因寒冷和干燥而裂开。因为刚去过屋外，Will的唇瓣还带着寒意，但它们很快就被Hannibal的唇舌温暖。他们一直吻到Will仰起的脖颈开始一阵阵酸痛，所以他索性将Hannibal一把拉下来，让他躺到自己的身边。

他们贴近彼此，Hannibal将大腿抬高，伸进Will的两腿之间，伴随着一声呻吟，Will也夹紧了双腿，借力蹭动起了胯部。Hannibal的双手抚摸着Will的背部，既想要将他搂得更近，又想要扯开他碍事的衬衫。

“我们应该先脱衣服。”Will轻咬了一下Hannibal的下唇，然后又将它含进齿间。

“是的。”Hannibal同意道。但他的双手没有停下来，而是一路往下，紧扣住了Will的双臀，指尖因为用力而深陷。

“脱了衣服可以省掉很多事。”

Hannibal往下偏了偏头，吻上了Will的脖颈，轻轻吮吸，“对，没错。”他喃喃地说，声音很低沉，每一个字句的颤动都烙印在Will的皮肤上。

Will勉力让他们隔开一道缝隙，开始解Hannibal衬衫的扣子，但Hannibal总是在他脖颈上烙下灼热而湿润的吻，让Will心猿意马，无法操纵自己的手指。最后他终于成功把衬衫解开一半，双手按上Hannibal的胸口。就只是轻轻按在那里，他就已经可以感受到掌心下心脏的跳动、坚实的肌肉，还有轻轻刮擦着他手心的毛发。

Hannibal的牙齿划过Will颈动脉处薄薄的皮肤。他还记得当Hannibal咬开红龙喉咙时飞溅到他脸上的血花。这联想让他的五内一阵翻搅，也让他的阴茎颤动了一下。下一瞬间，他开始脱去身上的衣服。

几秒后，Hannibal明白了他的意图，放开了他一小会时间，也脱下了自己身上的衣物。当他们赤裸着重新紧贴在一起时，那感觉就好像当初站在悬崖之上。整个世间唯有Hannibal。除他以外，别无所求。

Hannibal平躺着，将Will拉到自己的身上。Will还想尽力不压到对方的伤口，他勉强支撑着身体，膝盖和手掌陷进了厚厚的皮毛里。但Hannibal没有放弃，依然坚持不懈地将Will按进自己的怀里。他的双手揉捏着Will的双臀，指甲一道道划过Will的大腿，直到Will觉得自己的四肢像是被热流化开一样虚软无力。

他们终于上下紧贴在了一起，唇舌的交缠，滚烫的呼吸，胡茬热辣辣地摩擦过皮肤。Will能够感觉到Hannibal粗硬的阴茎抵在自己的小腹上不断滑动。他向下伸出手握住了它。身下的Hannibal痉挛般地一颤，紧抓住了Will的肩膀。Will能够清晰地感觉到他每一块指甲是怎样用力地掐进了自己的皮肤。

“你是怎么想象的？”Hannibal的声音低沉暗哑，“当你独自乘着船，在大西洋上寻找我的时候？”

“我想过品尝你的味道，”Will说，不管从哪一种意义来说，这句话都是真心的。“可以吗？”

Hannibal更紧地扣住了他的肩，将自己的脸埋进Will的颈窝里，“悉听尊便。”

“我以前从没干过。我的技术不会很好的。”

“那正好，你现在这样就已经让人受不了了。”

Will忍不住笑了起来，“在大部分人嘴里，这都不是什么表达倾慕的好话。”

Hannibal用双手捧起他的脸，凝视着他。脸颊带着潮红，眼睛睁得很大，“我过往对你说过的每一句话，我今后将要对你说的每一句话，都是为了表达我的倾慕。”

“瞎扯淡。”Will说，但他的唇边还是带着笑意。

“是真的，至少我感觉是。”Hannibal倾过身，将他们已经被摩擦到肿胀发红的嘴唇又一次紧贴在一起。“那就仿佛是我唯一能确定的真实。”

Will用力咽了咽，再次吻了上去。这一次，他彻底沉醉在了Hannibal灼热的唇舌间，直到当Hannibal稳住他的胯部，轻轻捏了捏时，他才觉察到自己下半身正在不自觉地摩擦和蹭动。

“如果你还想品尝我的话，那你最好快一点了。”Hannibal说。

Will往下滑，让自己趴在Hannibal的大腿之间。他抚摸着大腿内侧柔软的皮肤，手指划过阴茎根部的卷毛。Hannibal用手肘微微撑起身，双眼一瞬不瞬地注视着他。

Will俯下身，伸出舌头从下到上地舔了一下柱体。Hannibal的头向后仰去，嘴巴微微张开，他的双腿不自觉地在Will的周围收紧，像是要将Will困在这里。

这感觉其实还不错。很安全。Will用鼻尖蹭了蹭柱体的根部，深吸了一口气。Hannibal的阴茎闻上去带着性的气息，尝起来则有些咸。Will开始一次又一次地舔舐柱体，前液的苦味慢慢充溢着他的口腔。这味道委实不算好，但在此刻他却只觉得甘之如饴，贪婪地将阴茎头部渗出的每一滴液体都舔去。

他轻轻将阴茎往后拨开，让它进一步暴露出来，然后吸吮着赤裸的头部，他的舌头不停地卷动，想要得到更多更多。

在他头顶上方，Hannibal的呼吸变得越来越粗重，越来越不稳。他的手指在Will的肩膀上胡乱摩擦着，指甲用力地深陷进去。他的身体在Will的体重压制下依然不住扭动，双腿在Will的周围夹得越紧，直到最后他终于将手指缠绕进了Will的发间，将Will固定在了那里。“求你了，Will。”

这恳求将Will的注意力重新拉回自己的身体，拉回他已经硬到发痛的阴茎。他发现自己正下意识地拱着身体下方的兽皮，柔软的皮毛摩擦着他的阴茎、小腹和大腿。

他看了看Hannibal暗红色的阴茎，又抬头看了看Hannibal的脸。Hannibal的样子几乎像是正在承受某种折磨。在一刹那间，Will想过就这么继续舔下去，让他一直保持这样煎熬的状态。尽自己所能，让他们两个人都悬停在这一时刻。但这真空的瞬间终究是无法持久的。至少这一次不能。

他张开嘴，尽力将阴茎吞进去几英尺，尽管这几英尺已经让他觉得太多。他用力吮吸了一下，两颊因为吸气而凹陷下去，同时另一只手扶住柱体上下撸动。这感觉略微有些怪异，但至少他之前就想象过这一幕，这种固定的节律，甚至Hannibal的呻吟都并不让他觉得陌生。当然Hannibal此刻发出的声音比Will过往的任何性幻想都要更加放浪。

Hannibal的高潮来得毫无前兆。精液瞬间灌满了Will的口腔。他条件反射地一口一口全咽了下去，脑海里全然没有一丝退开的念头。当他的舌头继续卷弄Hannibal阴茎的头部想要得到更多时，Hannibal终于嘶了一声，抓住他的头发将他推开去。

Will抬头看向Hannibal，他看上去凌乱而不堪，暗沉的双眼闪着狂热的光，脸上一片潮红，就仿佛又一次陷入了那些高烧的梦境里。

Will就这样紧盯着他，然后向下伸出一只手握住自己的阴茎捏了捏，想要缓解那种紧绷的疼痛。

“不，”Hannibal哑着声音说，“让我来。”

Will俯下身，下巴靠在Hannibal的小腹上，“那你想要对我做什么呢？”

面对这个答案如此广阔无垠的问题，有那么一两秒钟，Hannibal像是彻底停机了，他的脸上面无表情，只是瞪着Will，嘴唇依然微微张开，慢慢眨了一下眼。

Will吻了下他的小腹，然后侧过脸将半边脸颊贴在上面，终于忍不住笑出了声。

Hannibal抬起一只手轻抚他的头发，“很多。”

“那你想从哪里开始？”Will没法保持完全不动，柔软的皮毛轻轻摩擦阴茎的感觉实在过于美妙。

Hannibal看着他，“先别动。”他放开缠绕在Will身侧的双腿，从Will的身下挪开。

Will一个人趴在原地，头懒洋洋地搁在交叉的双臂上。热烘烘的炉火让Will觉得全身都暖融融的，没有了力气。也因为身下没有了Hannibal，皮毛直接划过了他的胸口和乳尖。他往下扭了扭，又忍不住用力地顶了一下胯。

Hannibal跪到了他的身后，先将他的大腿分开，又让他微微起身，将他的膝盖往前折在身下。他的前胸依然贴在兽皮上，阴茎垂落在两腿间，沉重而灼热。皮毛轻拂过柱体，如此轻柔的触碰，让人发痒，让人抓狂。

他想要抱怨几句，但紧接着Hannibal就捏住了他的臀瓣，将它们分得更开，俯下身舔了一下他的穴口。

“天！”Will忍不住喊出声。当Hannibal湿热的舌头又一次舔上去时，他几乎要再次喊叫起来，但当他张开嘴巴时，却发不出任何声音了，只能抓住身下的熊皮，紧咬着牙，瞪着眼前床底的阴影。Hannibal不停舔舐逗弄着，舌头来回翻动着穴口紧绷的肌肉，此刻那里像是汇集了Will全身上下所有的神经。

“操。”Will低声咒骂。当Hannibal的舌头穿刺进了穴口，紧贴着里面搅动时，Will的轻呼也随之变得越来越大声，“操，操，Hannibal——”

Hannibal回到了最初缓慢而大范围的舔弄，但又紧接着开始了吮吸。Will又一次说不出话了，只能一声声喘着气，死死地盯着前方的木地板和角落的灰尘。

他忍不住弓起背，胯部往后顶，贴着Hannibal的脸碾磨蹭动起来。Hannibal也放任他这样做。Will的阴茎已经硬到发痛，Hannibal湿滑的舌头每一下缓慢的拖拽都带来无尽的快感，让他想要哭喊出声。

“求你，”他说，“我不能——”不能再承受了，甚至手脚都已经无法协调，连纾解自己都做不到。只能一味地承受。

Hannibal放过了他，伸出手握住了他的阴茎。滑溜溜的手沾满了唾液和前液，向前抽动了一下，同时舌头也顶进了穴口。

Will 的精液射了出来，一股又一股，直到他紧闭的双眼后出现了一片片的白色光点。

最后他颤抖的双腿再也支撑不住，往一边倒了下去，侧身躺在那里大口喘息。Hannibal也躺到了他的身后，从背后环住他，将脸埋在了他的颈窝里。Hannibal的下巴和脸颊因为先前的动作已经一片湿漉。Will紧抓住他的手，扭头不顾一切地狠狠吻了上去。

他希望能够将他对Hannibal的所有感受都灌注在这个吻里。而最后，这所有的感受，也已经是他人生的全部了。

他翻了个身，让他们能面对面。当他张开双眼时，透过朦胧的泪水，整个世界都似乎在闪着微光。Hannibal捧住他的脖颈，紧扣着他的发丝。他的双眼也湿润了。

他们躺在那里，沉默地凝视着彼此，很久很久。

  
*

Will身上盖着毛毯，依然侧躺在地板上，看着一旁的Hannibal清理熊皮地毯上残存的精液。“感觉如何？”他问。

“比我想象中要好。”Hannibal清理完毕，将兽皮放到一边。他往后跪坐着，依然全身赤裸，阴茎贴在大腿边。Will发现自己现在很难将目光再移到别处了。

Hannibal微微弯起一边的嘴角，“要再来一次吗？”

“天呐，可别了，至少要再等一个小时。”Will说，他转了个身仰躺着，伸了伸腿脚，“我可以就这么躺在这儿。”

Hannibal的一只手放在了他的小腹上，“那我去做午饭？”

“已经是午饭的时间了吗？”

“饿了吗？”

“我想应该是饿了。我刚才睡着了吗？”

“我们都睡着了。我也不知道现在确切的时间。”Hannibal的语气听上去很愉快，“昨晚我忘了给钟上发条。”

他们一起看向Frank的钟。自他们到这儿来以后，它就一直在尽职地滴答往前走，偶尔还会发出一声嘹亮而尖锐的鸣叫。现在它安静地坐在那儿，时间停滞在了早上8:05分。

“好吧，那我想我们就在饿的时候吃饭。”Will说。他现在的感觉就仿佛当初他打开广播，只能听到雪花一般的电流声：与全世界隔绝。

“累的时候就睡觉。”Hannibal同意道。

有欲望的时候就做爱。他们谁都没有说出口，也不必再说了。Will想要将Hannibal拉到自己面前，立刻再做上一次。但他真的觉得挺饿的。而且如果不先好好休息一下，他也不确定自己能不能再来一次。

他抬脚戳了戳Hannibal的大腿，“那你午饭准备做什么？”

“熊肉炖汤。”Hannibal说。

Will又戳了他一下，“这一听上去就像是要炖到天荒地老。”

Hannibal抓住了他的脚，将它轻轻抱在怀里，“我们等的时候可以吃一点面包和起司。”

“好吧。我在想，也许春天的时候可以用一些黏土之类的东西，帮你搭一个烤炉来烤面包。”

“你知道怎么搭吗？”Hannibal问。

“一点头绪都没有。但我们总会想出办法来的，是吧？”

Hannibal吻了一下他的脚背，“我想我们一定会的。”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**第十六章**

  
  
**尾声**

  
  
Will为他们做了一张更大的床。受于空间所限，没办法放下大床甚至普通的双人床，但至少足够他们肩并肩躺在一起了。床垫不够的地方他们就铺上多余的毛毯。当气温降得更低，窗户里层都开始结冰时，他们会把熊皮当做被子盖在床上取暖。  
  
他们用餐、睡觉和阅读。有时候也会去散步。湖上的冰面已经被冻得很结实，Will会钓一些冰鱼，为他们的三餐增加一点多样性。当日子慢慢地进入深冬后，即使是钓鱼也不可能了，严寒如此不留情面，在室外连呼吸都变成了一种酷刑。他们只会出门去上厕所，过后就直接回到小屋里。有时连这样短暂的任务都太冷了，冷到Will总觉得尿液会直接在下落的过程中结成冰。  
  
和黑熊一样，他们开启了冬眠的状态。为了节省燃料，一天中的大部分时间，他们都蜷缩在床上度过。做////爱的频率更是远胜过Will以往人生中的任何一段时期，其中也包括了他的那段婚姻。反正除此之外，也实在无事可做。  
  
有些夜晚，当Will躺在床上，Hannibal的头枕着他的胸口时，他会去试图回想超市里塑料纸包装的肉拿在手中的手感，或者一辆车转弯打灯时发出的确切声响。回想这些场景比他原以为的要难，就仿佛他过往的人生不过是一场长梦，而他刚刚才从梦中醒来。  
  
  
二月的某个深夜，他将Hannibal从睡梦中摇醒。  
  
“怎么了？”Hannibal的声音有些含糊。他在炉火残存的暗橙色火光中眯起眼，看着Will，“做噩梦了吗？”  
  
Will深吸了口气，又吐出来。他舔了舔嘴唇，“从我们来到这儿以后，我就再也没有做过噩梦了。”他说。  
  
Hannibal捧起Will的脸颊，他看上去很高兴，“那你叫醒我就是有别的原因。”  
  
“嗯，我想在春天的时候埋葬Frank。我的意思是，埋葬他剩下的部分。”他咬了咬脸颊的内侧，“还剩下多少？”  
  
“剩下的大部分都是骨头了。我本来想用来做骨汤的，但是也可以留下它们。”  
  
Will点了点头，“留下它们吧。”  
  
“你想要祭奠他。”Hannibal说。  
  
“是的。”  
  
“埋葬他就算是一种祭奠吗？这会是他想要的吗？”  
  
“他想得到自由。”Will说，“这是他来到这儿定居的原因。他在工作中见识了人间百态，想要和一切一刀两断，但人间最终还是没有放过他。”  
  
“被困在黄土之下，并不是自由。”  
  
Will避开了视线。他知道Hannibal想要问什么。他们一起解刨Randall Tier的尸体，并将他搬去博物馆展示的那个晚上，Hannibal也曾经问过他同样的问题。什么是Randall Tier真正想要的？Will当初在一瞬间就领悟到了。  
  
他的脑海中浮现出了新的画面，用骨头做成的风铃，挂在湖边的树上。风过之时，清越的铃音响起。  
  
他深知什么样的人会公然摆设受害者的残骸，也很清楚他们会如何自欺欺人地宣称自己在做的事情是正确的。他知道这背后的每一个心理动因。他本不想成为那样的人。但先是有Randall Tier，再是有那个被做成萤火虫的男人。Frank已经死了，而他内心的这种渴望又是如此强烈。  
  
“Will？”  
  
“我是不想成为杀人犯的。”他说。  
  
也许是出于善意，Hannibal什么都没说。而且他就算想安慰也于事无补，毕竟死在Will手上的人已经越来越多。  
  
“我们能把这些骨头清理干净吗？”Will问。  
  
“能，我明天早上就去把它们拿回来。”  
  
这想法让Will感到了莫名的安心，就好像某种无形的压力终于得到了纾解。Will重新沉入梦乡时，耳边犹自回荡着骨铃在风中的空灵歌唱。  
  
*  
  
他们把骨头都刮干净了。等到了四月份，天气暖和起来后——当然，暖和在这里的定义是指湖面的冰块开始融化，走出屋外也不再等于冻伤——他们将骨头放进了一只鸡笼里，把它挂到了一棵树的树枝上，让自然界的风雨和森林里复苏的昆虫对它进行天然的清洁。  
  
Will打好绳结，然后抬头看了看，“这感觉就像某种宗教，”他说，“有砍头的仪式，或者用石头砸死人的那种原始宗教，”  
  
“那我们是信徒，还是神？”Hannibal问。  
  
“反正我知道你会更想成为哪一种。”  
  
Hannibal的手臂搂过Will的腰，让他往后倚靠着自己，“在这里，我们可以成为神。森林里的神。将任何踏上我们领地的生物视作天经地义的祭品。如果是一百年前，这里的人最后会因畏惧我们而真的成为祭拜的信徒。”  
  
“但这不是一百年前，现在如果他们真的来找我们，他们会带着无数的枪械、越野车和直升飞机。”他轻轻地用手肘碰了碰Hannibal，“我知道你在笑，别笑了。”  
  
“那这也一样是个波澜壮阔的结局，和你之前试图给我们的一样。”  
  
Will闭上双眼，让自己展开想象。他们可以找到最近的城镇。他们可以带走镇里的人。也许一年一个，就在夏至来临之前。他们会一起携手用最远古的方式，以鲜血和烈火将太阳迎回人间。他想让自己厌恶这些想法，但他做不到。也许在被人抓住之前，他们真的可以这样过上很久。  
  
“你真想这么做吗？”他问。  
  
Hannibal将脸颊靠在Will的头顶上，“我不知道，”他说，“你总是让我对所有事情都不再那么确定。”  
  
“彼此彼此。”  
  
  
*  
  
到了五月，天气终于变得更像夏天了。虽然空气依然清冽，早上出门也还是会呼出白汽，但一天中的大部分时候，Will已经可以不用再披着外套四处走动了。Hannibal还是穿得尽可能地多，但他已经不会再陷入回忆里某个Will无法触及的遥远寒冬。他的气色看上去也不那么灰暗了，就仿佛直到最近他才刚从监狱里出来，恢复正常的人生。  
  
Will牵着他来到湖边，他们一起将Frank的骨头挂起来。Will已经把其中的一部分切割好，在另一部分打上孔，他还找到了一些弯曲的碎木，将它们磨平以后打好蜡，然后将骨头和它们串到了一起。他希望林间的风可以赋予它们新的声音。  
  
他内心中的某个部分知道这一切并不能弥补Frank的生命，是自己杀了他，是自己让他人生中的最后时刻充满了疼痛与恐惧。但某个部分的他又觉得这也许真的可以算一种抵偿。  
  
他闭起双眼，听着风吹动骨铃发出的轻响，感受着照在自己脸上的阳光。在他灵魂的最深处，某种温暖而满足的东西安定了下来。  
  
“晚饭要吃鱼吗？”他问Hannibal。  
  
“好，听上去很不错。我去找找有没有绿色的蔬菜可以当做佐料。”  
  
他径自走进了森林中，留下Will继续站在湖边，和骨头们待在一起。他将自己的鱼线甩入如镜面一般映照着蓝天，带着夏日梦幻气息的湖水中。  
  
当天晚上他回到小屋的时候，Hannibal正在煮龙葵和蕨菜。Will蒸好了鱼。这不能算很有饱足感的一餐，但就像出于某种无言的默契，他们那一天吃的所有东西都纯出于自然，孕育自周遭的森林和湖水。  
  
“我们应该每年都做一顿这样的晚餐。”Will说。  
  
“像是春日的某种仪式？”  
  
“嗯，差不多吧。”他又看了看周围，“我们还应该整理一下这个地方。清点我们还需要哪些必需品，找到最近的小镇，补给一下物资。”  
  
他们已经用完了面粉和糖，食用油、盐也所剩无几。所幸还有Frank数量可观的土豆与罐头食物，他们才能撑过一整个冬天。另一个维持日常生活的原因是他们将很多时间拿来补充睡眠了，Will以前根本想象不到人的身体原来可以睡上那么久。  
  
至于伤口的情况。他的肩膀依然会痛，尤其是在阴冷的雨天。但Hannibal已经能行动自如了，就仿佛他从来就没有中过枪。即使是子弹穿透后射出去的那个洞口，也只是留下了一个相对颇不起眼的伤疤。  
  
“我们没有钱，”Hannibal说，“我们什么都没有。”  
  
Will知道他说得没错。这是他们总有一天不得不面对的问题，而且这一天已经快要到来。但他就是没办法感到焦虑。他总觉得他们现在已经拥有了一切。“也许我们可以把熊皮拿去卖。”他说。  
  
Hannibal闻言看向他的眼神说明了一切，他最好得想个别的主意。  
  
“好吧好吧，不卖。”Will说。也许他们得去偷一些他们需要的补给。偷窃也不算坏，比起——比起杀了个人，然后再将他的骨头做成风铃。Will揉了揉自己的眼睛和肩颈。  
  
“怎么了？”Hannibal说，“如果你担心我会做些什么——”  
  
“我担心我会做些什么，我担心我会认为哪些事情是可行的，是没有问题的。我——操，我得告诉你一些事。我真希望能先喝上一杯。”  
  
Hannibal看了他一会，然后站起身，打开了厨房最上面的柜子，伸手拨开已经被用空了的面粉罐。下一秒，一个威士忌瓶被他拿在手中，玻璃瓶反射着小屋里的灯光。“这个可以吗？”  
  
“你特么到底什么时候拿到这个的，还有为什么你不早点告诉我？”  
  
“我们到这儿的第一天我就发现了，我想我大概是在等一个值得庆祝的场合。”  
  
他们离开餐桌，一起坐到了炉火前的熊皮地毯上。Hannibal拿过来两个锡铁做的小杯，给他们一人倒了一点威士忌。  
  
他举起杯子致意，“敬即将结束的冬天。”  
  
Will也拿起自己的杯子，和Hannibal的碰了一下。他们一起一饮而尽。这次轮到Will为他们斟满，他举起自己的杯子。 _敬Frank_ ，他想要说，或者， _敬Abigail_ 。但这一路上，死去的人已经太多，酒却太少。  
  
“敬逝者。”  
  
于是他们为逝者喝下烈酒，这一次喝得更慢了一些。  
  
Will轻轻晃着酒杯中剩下的威士忌，“我之前告诉过你，千代杀了你的囚犯。”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“在这之后，我——”他将杯中的酒一口气喝下。上一次喝酒还是在Hannibal悬崖边的那幢房子里，他现在已经感觉身体有一些发热了。  
  
Hannibal又为他倒了一杯，“在这之后？”  
  
“他想要得到自由。和Frank类似，但又不太一样。Frank想要活下来。而那个囚犯，他一心向死。”他闭上眼睛，想起了Beverly，“‘死亡将我们变成天使，让我们原来如乌鸦利爪般的肩膀里生出翅膀’。”*  
  
“你给予他翅膀了吗，Will？”Hannibal的声音很温柔。  
  
Will张开双眼，眼前Hannibal正倾过身，专注地凝视着自己。他点了点头。  
  
“告诉我，”Hannibal说，“告诉我所有。”  
  
于是Will告诉他自己是如何将尸体绑起来，如何放上蜗牛，又是如何打碎一个个红酒瓶，任玻璃划破自己的双手。整个地窖里充溢着葡萄酒的酸味，空气里飘荡着鲜血和死亡的气息。  
  
“我点了很多很多蜡烛，”他说，“那是那里唯一的光源。他的翅膀反射着烛光，也映照着我的脸。蜗牛在缓慢地爬动。地板上的红酒如鲜血一般，然后——”  
  
然后Hannibal吻了他，将他轻轻推到了地毯上。Hannibal自己也跟着躺到了他的身边，亲吻着从Will口中流泻出的每一字每一句，直到他终于说到最后，也是最重要的部分。  
  
“我让他飞了起来，我把他从地上吊起来，让他可以展翅飞翔。我——我这么做是为了你。”Will瞪着眼前的Hannibal，感到自己已经醉了，但却不是因为喝下的酒，“我想要展现给你看。那画面很美， _ **真的很美**_ 。”  
  
Hannibal喊出Will的名字时，语声已经沙哑。他将Will拥入怀中。他们挣扎着脱去对方的衣服，但当真的赤裸相对时，他们却仅仅只是躺在那里，身体彼此交缠。Hannibal的全身上下都温暖而坚实，几乎比Will自己的身体更让他感到亲切和熟悉。他轻轻抚摸着Hannibal后背上的烙印，亲吻着对方手腕上的伤痕。  
  
“我想亲眼看一看它。”Hannibal说。  
  
“我们可以一起去。”  
  
“我从未想过还会回到那个地方。”  
  
“我也从未想过把一个死人吊起来，在他的尸体上放满蜗牛。”Will说。他能感觉到Hannibal带着笑意的呼吸吹动自己的头发。“我想我们都做了一些我们从未料想到的事情。”他顿了顿，“我也希望你能看到它，直到刚才说出口了，我才意识到我其实有多想要你看一看。”  
  
Hannibal长长地呼出一口气，“好吧，好吧。但不是在现在。”  
  
“嗯，现在还不行。我们在这里还有一些事要做。”他伸手拿过威士忌，将瓶子举了起来，“看来我们还需要再敬一次。”  
  
“那么，敬生命吧。敬我们的生命。”  
  
Hannibal从他手里接过酒瓶，直接喝了一口，然后吻了他。威士忌流进Will的嘴里，像血一般温暖。他们一起咽了下去，但谁都没有中断这个吻。他们的呼吸交叠环绕，就好像这个吻足可以延续到时间的尽头。Will想象他们两个人就以这样的姿态慢慢死去，紧紧拥抱，密不可分，躯体在腐朽的过程中彼此融合，直到最后唯一能区分他们的方法，唯有一根根拆开他们的骸骨。  
  
“你在笑。”Hannibal抵着他的嘴唇轻声说。  
  
“我知道。”Will说，“因为我很幸福。”  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
最后的这句话和第九章Hannibal问Will的话是一个呼应。  
  
能翻译这样的文，能让更多人感受到这篇如此温柔至深，理解和用心都无可匹敌的文，也是我的幸福。  
  
  
  
感谢阅读，有缘再会啦。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Beverly在S1E05说过这句话，语出自吉姆莫里森的诗歌《美国祈祷者》。


End file.
